


【宁鹿】汪汪大礼包

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 脑洞梗合集各种类型宁鹿主cp宁鹿，如果有副cp：鞠天，佐鸣无差bug预警，ooc预警，流水账预警
Relationships: 宁鹿
Kudos: 3





	【宁鹿】汪汪大礼包

剧情梗合集

01

热血高校au

现代背景

在转学生鸣人登顶的不良故事里，作为二把手的鹿丸武力值很渣，大家本能默认了对方是转学生的狗腿。

和一年级扛把子佐助团伙对抗时，鹿丸自制炸药炸了半个体育馆，再没人管鹿丸叫跑腿小弟。

众人：你妈的，学习这么好来木叶高中干什么？

鹿丸炸楼壮举在当时掀起一阵学习狂潮，市举办化学竞赛木叶县出线五人，不良高中占仨，上了当地新闻。

佐助的二把手是宁次，货真价实大少爷，气场和强行中二的杀马特一看就不一样。

传言他揍了家里妹妹，来乡下纯粹是被流放教育。

大少爷打架特别凶，下手没轻重，打完还会叫救护车，帮忙抬担架，十分热心肠。

众人：今年二把手是不是都流行精神病？

木叶校风以暴制暴，教导主任到任课老师都是黑道专业的打手们招聘的。

三年级最难压，老师们自发成立个晓组织。

宗旨：打不死就往死里打。

佐助他哥就因为上学时打架太厉害，毕业被返聘成教师。

一堆人gay里gay气打架兼职上学了半年，隔壁砂隐高中的校长儿子我爱罗来约架。

鹿丸提议别内讧，一起联合对外。

因为他脑子很好，马上被针对，回家路上被外校生围殴进医院。

天台还等人共享便当的宁次听了火了，抡着板凳挨家敲门，把参与围殴的人全揪出来打一顿。

很苏，很ooc，很适合当八卦。

鹿丸医院一觉醒来，突然单身变已婚。

虽然莫名其妙，但没多久，便和宁次众望所归在一起了。

其实宁次是因为父亲得病需要乡下静养，才跟着来到鸟不拉屎的木叶，本身是个很乖的好孩子，如果不提打架斗殴。

雏田有次来看哥哥，小姑娘漂亮可爱，往男高门口一站，万众瞩目。

小弟狂奔到天台：鹿丸哥！你被绿了！

第二天井野来看发小，辣妹装清凉惹眼。

小弟又狂奔天台：宁次哥你也被绿了！

宁次鹿丸不知为什么，那段时间收到很多安慰礼和原谅帽。

得知真相的俩人联手把造谣的揍一遍。

毕业后，宁次鹿丸顺利考上同一大学，被历代不良当成榜样。

有的不良，扛着棒球棍，打着架，抽着烟，咔嚓一毕业，大学考上了，对象也有着落了，你说气人不气人。

听说明年要领证呢。

02

写手au

原著向

佐鸣圈大火热火，宁鹿圈冷的像个假营销号。

虽然鹿丸对宁次不感冒，心里总觉得不是那么回事。

都是搞基，怎么还分三六九等？

天才不服气，撸袖子就是干。

敲字动手又不累。

鹿丸一窝窝一天，人形打字机，一人扛起冷圈cp大旗。

一天10个热度9个是他产，虽然爱情写写就变成围棋科普和战略文，但是冷圈孩子们都很感恩。

人送外号，冷圈袁师傅。

就这么奋指敲字俩月，有人蹦出来，说，太太您的宁次太没存在感。

鹿丸心想：我压根和他不熟你让我编什么，ooc翻车了怎么办？

为贴近生活，鹿丸就主动观察宁次，自我攻略。

另一边宁次其实也是个太太，他下海就单纯很多。

真正的好哥哥，在妹妹喊饿的时候，不仅能开车还能画本子，甚至出手书做周边。

宁次主要混佐鸣圈，图文双修，风生水起。

1wfo的粉。

雏田天天点梗，幸福到发光。

新年佐鸣圈写接车文，接到宁次这儿正好有宁鹿戏份。

于是宁次的新世界大门打开，

还合不拢了。

他因为有小心思，所以不敢写宁鹿，就偷偷看。

一边看一边心疼冷圈唯一战士，然后私信太太：我给您配个图吧，您想要什么图？

鹿丸这边正琢磨跳圈换cp，就和自己小粉丝说：能画鹿宁吗？

宁次：撤回，取关。苦口婆心，把太太从邪教拉回正途。

俩人勾搭上后，鹿丸写粮，宁次配图。

但鹿丸手里的宁次都是一个套路，要么对鹿丸爱搭不理，要么一被告白就点头答应，像个只为推进剧情的NPC。

宁次不乐意了，和自家太太卑微地商量：您其实可以写个宁次暗恋鹿丸的。

鹿丸：对不起我没这么不要脸自恋。

宁次：你没想过宁次可能喜欢鹿丸吗？

鹿丸对本尊说：没有，你ooc了。

宁次：你都不觉得宁鹿rio你磕什么cp？

鹿丸：你都把握不好cp性格你磕什么cp？

俩人私信上吵崩，也不产粮了，剩下一堆嗷嗷待哺的小可怜。

小可怜们搜集了两个太太的图文，分别征求双方意见，合订成册。

宁鹿圈第一部刊物，准备在夏季漫展上出售。

漫展cp群魔乱舞，佐鸣粉绕场两圈，鸣佐也绕场两圈。

就宁鹿摊位，两个人守着。

互相交钱，互相把本揣兜里。

宁次想着好歹也是自己夹了私货的cp，就全副武装去买本。

鹿丸想着好歹是自己一个字一个字敲出来的cp，也去买本。

俩人会场相遇，都以为对方去买佐鸣本子。

最后站在宁鹿摊位——

因为摊子太冷，十米内没有其他人，借口都找不到。

宁次终于见到他的不rio太太。

鹿丸也见到他的ooc画手。

剩下俩小粉丝激动的晕了过去。

还有比正主亲自下海要RIO的爱情吗？

再后来鹿丸终于不用绞尽脑汁想剧情了，写日记还不会吗？

他把写手认证改成了纪实文学。

官方盖章的狗粮。

番外

清水看多了，总有小粉想吃肉，祈求太太的措辞卑微，语气可怜。

鹿丸键盘一敲，宠粉。

没多久，木叶实行净网政策，宁次接到任务，回家把老婆送进警局。

真人满足不了你还必须拿笔杆子脑一波是不？

净网风波后，小粉们发现，鹿太更新频率越来越慢，车也停产了，但圈里其他写手掉落的车却越来越花。

再看ID，哦，宁太下海了。

03

健身教练x程序猿

现代背景

工作原因，久坐熬夜的鹿丸为应付体检去楼下健身房办卡。

负责接待的小哥说有私教试体验课，正巧宁次下课，顺手指导鹿丸训练了几个动作。

教练鼻挺肩宽大长腿，一双水儿似得白眼仁花生似得漂亮。

被美貌迷了心智的程序猿一口气买了一个疗程。

付钱的鹿丸眼巴巴盯着那双剔透的白眼睛，“第一次买课，请问有什么注意事项吗？”

宁次头也不抬地把合约装进印着木叶健身房logo的纸袋里，“记得来第二次。”

事实证明，人再漂亮，也没有被窝舒服。

大概第三次约课，鹿丸打回鸽子精原形。

哪怕健身房就在楼下他都不愿意穿拖鞋去吹个免费空调。

宁次冷漠归冷漠，业务素养还是有，甚至十分敬业，天天催人上课。

结果这学员今天拉肚子明天痛风后天大姨妈，宁次看着性别男的学员档案很迷惑。 

鹿丸每天绞尽心思不想去，还不老实在家呆着，出门撸串被抓现行实属活该。

鹿丸：我没吃，就闻闻味儿

宁次：我买二十个串，你跟我去健身房闻味儿

好说歹说，鹿丸去上课了，宁次也终于挣到课时费。

练一段时间，鹿丸小心思又重新荡漾。

教练长得帅还有块儿，就是人死板冷淡。

别人家教练都对学员一百个耐心呵护，月底各种甜言蜜语求续课。

他家教练简直一股清流，从来不提。

鹿丸没忍住问了：你怎么不夸夸我，哄我开心让我买课？

宁次：你一个疗程都上不完跟我扯什么玩意。

完全出于职业道德的教练表示不差那点课时费。

有次鹿丸脚受伤了，打石膏特别惨。

给宁次发照片：教练我去不了了

宁次：不碍事，你来，我们练上肢

鹿丸：我下不去

宁次：我去扛你

鹿丸关了手机，心里嘀咕，你就惦记我那点课时费。

宁次留不住学员的事儿虽然谁都没说，鹿丸看得明明白白——

有些人只来上课过几次，再露面就跟着别的教练练，催课催成那样，对人又凶又冷，能留住人就怪了。

可教练好看也是真好看，他猪油蒙心又买了个疗程私教课。

听到这消息宁次撇下手里上课的学员冲出来，健身房老板佐助已经收了钱，说课不能退。

见宁次脸色差到冰点，鹿丸有些心痛，决定乖乖来上课，随叫随到，练完这期就不再叨扰对方。

话是如此，先走颜后走心的鹿丸还是舍不得他家教练，最后一节课上得委屈可怜，结束时想着道个别，被宁次告诉了一件事。

“我们家教练和学员禁止恋爱。”

宁次大部分学员都冲着他的脸来，而不是才华，让他一度怀疑自己那摞厚厚的权威证书奖状资格认证的意义。

所以他一早就清楚那个扎马尾辫的鸽子精学员图的什么，对待起来自然要冷淡得多。

对取消三次预约的学员，宁次会直接提交更换教练申请，比起课时费，他更在乎自己被浪费掉的时间。

但看那人撒泼耍懒，宁次心里只觉得有趣，也只有鹿丸，在他手里拖了一天又一天，舍不得让出去。

有教练学员禁止恋爱的规定，宁次就等着鸽子精解约，反正他家就住楼上，自己也去过好几次，再不来健身房也跑不掉。

没想到一向喝水都懒得打，蹭他水壶的鹿丸竟然又续了半年课，还突然老实乖巧，按时锻炼。

心上人天天在面前转悠，又不能进一步发展，宁次火冲脑壳。

最后一节课下课，面对隐晦的告白，大脑宕机又重启的鹿丸眨眨眼，对着垂涎已久的帅脸吧唧亲了一口。

当晚教练就在床上验收了自己的训练成果。

有同僚羡慕鹿丸找了个当教练的对象，谈恋爱同时还能督促运动，对他们这帮程序猿来说简直理想伴侣。

鹿丸边翻白眼边往后腰塞着靠枕，两小时三百卡路里的那种运动，爱谁做谁做。

番外

鹿丸刚开始被叫去体验私教课的时候，宁次感冒穿的运动外套。

鹿丸：我不要女教练

卖卡小哥刷地扯开宁次的外套拉链，拍了拍拳头大的肱二头肌。

鹿丸：没事了

莫名其妙的宁次后退一步，打个喷嚏。

04

头七

原著向

四战以后宁次凉了，他发现自己的灵魂还在外面，可以留七天，过完头七就消失。

于是他找到鹿丸，在鹿丸规划下，制定了一个七天以内可以和所有人好好告别的计划。

规划和搞清楚灵魂体花了一天时间，只剩下六天，计划却是七天的量。

这意味着答应鹿丸最后陪他下棋的时间挤光了。

宁次想道歉，鹿丸说那就剩下几天你让我一直陪你吧，有个人在你身边掐表，还能防止出现类似差错耽误时间。

剩下的几天他们去了很多地方，和很多人告别。

灵魂体不需要睡觉，鹿丸也不睡，陪着他夜里赶路。

困的时候就喝咖啡，功能饮料，随着时间拉长，鹿丸渐渐变得只能靠抽烟提神。

宁次说你睡一会儿吧。

鹿丸不愿意，“以后我有的是时间睡觉，但你就不会在我身边了。”

听完这话，对方心意宁次都明白，但是他再过两天就要消失，没办法给出任何承诺。

因为两人形影不离，其他人也猜到了一些东西。

大家把晚上时间利用起来，给鹿丸留了一个下午。

最后的下午鹿丸已经困得不行，脑子混浆浆，心脏也跳的不正常。

毕竟人不眠不休十天就死掉。

宁次和他开玩笑，还好我只留七天。

最后鹿丸设定的闹钟响了，宁次告诉他，你可以睡了。

鹿丸可怜巴巴地哭着睡着了。

第八天早上，他从自己床上醒来。

知道人彻底走了，终于不再忍耐，一边哭一边骂宁次，怎么就非去挡那个伤害，既然要走干什么特地来找他做狗屁的七天计划。

哭嗝不断之际，宁次从厨房现身，端着粥，不是灵魂体，是活生生的实体。

原来只要有人肯陪一个灵魂一直度过七天，这个灵魂就能重新回来。

但是知道这件事的灵魂本身不能说出来的。

宁次一开始找鹿丸，就是觉得他会陪自己。

中途看鹿丸坚持得那么难受，又觉得消失了也无所谓。

但是不管怎么样，未来的日子，他可以花无数个七天陪伴对方。

鹿丸：莫挨老子！让老子睡死！

（感谢@宇文介生 太太提梗变现）

05

养父继子梗

现代背景

鹿丸从小就知道自己对女生没兴趣，男生也没有。

很丧还缺正能量，活着也没啥动力，乖乖读书考大学找工作只是因为这样活起来会很简单。

为了让找工作更容易，鹿丸考上东大，搬离家很远的地方独自上学。

母亲很担心丧着等死的儿子，过年时要求他回家看看，顺便见见还在读小学的宁次。

宁次是吉乃友人的孩子，因父母双亡，数次辗转，待过很多亲戚家。

这次是寄宿家庭的妻子得了病，要离开家乡去城市住院，不方便带着宁次，才拜托吉乃照顾一个正月。

寄养的家庭因为看病花了不少钱，无法继续赡养宁次，准备再给他找下家。

等待的过程中，宁次一直留在吉乃家，或者说鹿丸身边。

常年周转各个家庭，小孩过早地学会了如何拿自己有限的能力当回报，搬出小板凳站厨房，洗菜切菜麻溜利索，钻进浴室缝隙都能刷白，更别提可以当镜子的瓷砖。

不哭不闹不挑食，洗衣做饭样样通。

回东京时，吉乃让鹿丸带上了宁次，说是要领小孩见世面，实际答应了别人在找到愿意领养的亲戚家前，可以把孩子一直寄放在自己家。

至于鹿丸，单纯觉得小孩好养活，不操心，还能顺带着养活他，于是返程票变成两张。

因为每个月生活费都有多打过来，鹿丸并没把小孩当成负担，时间长了，反而觉得回家开门，有个小人儿在沙发里探脑袋等自己挺好的。

宁次在鹿丸东京租的房子住到三月开学，仍没人来接。

鹿丸出去上课时，小孩就在家读自己带来的课本，有时候得空，鹿丸也会教一些知识。

他发现宁次似乎并不着急上学，也不想念自己隔了新年的小伙伴。

那年七月，鹿丸毕业了，工作按照计划也有着落，是很安稳的公务员。

在这之前，他给母亲打过一通电话，询问孩子的亲戚们怎么肯让孩子留在外人家里大半年。

鹿丸知道自己什么德行，丧气满满实在不适合教小孩，偶尔带着玩一段时间还行，日久天长就完了，学业也是问题。

儿子句句在理，吉乃也有点后悔当初答应得过于爽快，想让儿子把宁次送回老家，由她和丈夫照顾。

鹿丸含糊地说了句再说吧，把小孩送走的事没再提。

八月份入职后，领到第一份工资能独自支付房租的鹿丸心态有了变化。

懒散的成年人空余时间不爱出门，在家安静呼吸空气是人生爱好，以至于这些年攒下的奖学金和「履历必要」的诸多竞赛奖金十足可观。

算上以后固定收入——

他给母亲打电话，说想收养宁次。

吉乃不同意，“你以后会结婚，有新的家庭，到时候宁次还要被送走。”

鹿丸告诉母亲，自己没打算组建家庭，也没觉得活着有什么盼头，但和宁次在一起，却常想些未来的事。

“也许和他在一起，会有好事发生。”

什么好事他自己也说不清楚，只是心里看见小孩就蜜糖似得甜。

儿子丧不是一天两天，鹿久劝吉乃，至少不是对所有人都没兴趣。

吉乃不放心，和鹿丸说养孩子很麻烦，你最怕麻烦，如果有一天后悔怎么办？

鹿丸听完陷入沉默。

他人生计划本来就是一个人，赡养父母属于做人的基本守则，多添一个没血缘的能坚持多久？养孩子需要的不是发善心，那些更重要的，关于心灵的东西，他拿得出吗？

鹿丸看宁次踩着小凳子从洗衣机里掏衣服，放篮子里，抱着去阳台，抖平褶皱之后按大小一件件挂起。

和这个孩子在一起，他少见地生出了责任感，虽不及正常水准，起码在天台仰望天空，看云看到想试着跳下去的时候，会想起家里还有个人在等自己。

鹿丸给出坚定的答案。

宁次没有拒绝远方大哥哥的领养，很清楚自己压根没有第二选项。

从小一家家耗过来，他性格早被磨平，不会太生气也不会太高兴，说不上信任也没有讨厌。

有时候鹿丸的丧言丧语他还觉得很有道理。

办领养手续时，鹿丸请了半天假，穿着工作的西装衬衫，牵着小孩子的手，走街串巷，到各个部门盖章签字，竟然没觉得多麻烦。

想到以后这个小家伙会一直在他家，每次开门都能看见，鹿丸嘴巴咧到耳根。

因为有正规工作和经济能力，领养手续办的很顺当，转学较为繁琐，啰里啰嗦十一月份才结束。

宁次觉得鹿丸就是心血来潮，把自己当宠物养，或许半年一年就会腻。

但是一养就养了十多年。

鹿丸从未参加过家长会，一方面他没往那上面想，另一方面宁次也没提。

等同事都讨论起自家孩子家长会怎样怎样，校园祭怎样怎样，社团活动怎样怎样，鹿丸才反应过来。

好像这些年，宁次放学就按时回家，等自己下班买菜回来煮饭，周末和他一起丧在屋子里，偶尔出去采购。

同学倒是来找过几次，但宁次都没去。

“我还是把孩子养歪了。”

鹿丸有点愧疚。

他对上高中的宁次说，你可以参加社团，交更多朋友，男朋友女朋友都可以，不要老在家窝着跟我一起喝茶看书下棋。

宁次那边，他始终在等鹿丸养腻了，不玩了，等了一年，两年，好多年。

时光恍惚，小孩四肢抽条，个头拔竹节似得长，成年人仍是副缺电状态，干什么都兴致缺缺，明明脑子一级好使，日子却得过且过，怕麻烦的不得了。

做家务是宁次从小就会的，自认唯一能用来报答寄宿家庭的技能。

不知道对童工客气的鹿丸在正式确立领养关系后，家务彻底放手，只有在搬动大型物件，或清扫高层，才懒遢遢出手。

上初二时，宁次已经长得和他一样高。

自此，奈良家的男主人真的没了任何用处。

时间一久，宁次有种主客倒置的错觉——

是自己在养着鹿丸。

如果没有他在家里闷好米饭，那人加完班肯定在办公室哪个犄角旮旯一窝，睡一宿不回来。

如果没有他把衬衫领带熨烫整齐，鹿丸报告会肯定是最邋遢的科长。

如果没有他把控每笔花销，做账记录，开源节流的话，鹿丸不知道买多少「通往天堂的钥匙」这种又丧又负能量的东西。

起初没让鹿丸去家长会，是觉得他那么懒，绝对不会去。

后来则觉得，这人不该是他家长，更别提养父，形象也变成自己精心饲养的，本该做树獭投错胎的懒鬼。

和鹿丸在一起，宁次十分安心。

那人从未说过“要是当初没收养你就好了”这种伤人的话，哪怕两人吵得再凶都没有。

倒是宁次，小六时吵嘴，说着“谁让你养我了”这种气话，被鹿丸扒掉裤子打屁股。

十来年，偶尔有班主任了解到他特殊家庭情况，找他谈话，建议他多和外界接触。

但宁次觉得和鹿丸很开心，全校那么多放学社不差他一个，而且跟鹿丸腻在一起，并不耽误他学习，交友和运动。

因为鹿丸没有回家吐槽工作的习惯，宁次也就没说过学校。

即使这样，他们相处也会有很多谈资。

比如晚饭的菜色，新换的邻居，被恶意涂改的传阅板，还有新闻，看不完的互相安利的书，下棋悟出来的小花招，以及各种玄学姿势泡茶的味道，所住的街区的变化，新开的商业街，关门的店铺……

他们可以聊好多好多，多到鹿丸已经没别的空余去讲他的丧观言论。

宁次还小一点的时候，他们睡在一张床。

鹿丸说这样半夜钻出被窝，喝水起夜或者吃宵夜，回来时因为有另一个人在，被窝还是暖的。

夏天还能分担蚊虫叮咬的压力，宁次觉得年幼的自己承担的攻击比较多。

后来怎么分床他记不清，就忽然有一天，自己去了隔壁，房间里两人混在一起的卧具，衣服都被整齐地分开。

好像是初三中考备考，又好像是自己睡觉不小心把鹿丸踹地上。

分床后，两人还是下了班，放了学，一个葛优瘫等投喂，一个站厨房做饭。

被问到学校的事，宁次想了半天也没想出什么值得说的。

年纪第一的话，面前有个从小到大想考多少分考多少分的神级学霸。

社团活动的话，他放学社一个。

思来想去也就只有朋友。

他挑了几件也许鹿丸听了会很开心的事，别问他为什么挑选标准是养父开心。

他也不知道。

说完以后，鹿丸一脸茫然。

不说大龄单身宅本身对交友兴趣零，步入社会多年，学校的事儿早忘光了。

但见宁次很开心，他也就放了心，孩子没养砸在自己手里。

宁次讲完，兴致勃勃地看着作为家长过于年轻的鹿丸，“你呢？”

工作的同事懒鬼向来现有事现交集，挤都挤不出值得说道的东西。

因为能刻在他脑子里的事，基本都和宁次有关，像烤糊了火鸡被邻居热心拨了报警电话。

万圣节在家看鬼片，嘴里的糖被吓到卡嗓子里去了医院。

忘记交水电费，爷俩在家点蜡烛，外卖小哥撒腿就跑。

遇上地震，邻里全去避难，他和宁次还在讨论被天花板砸伤到死亡需要多长时间。

台风天俩人蹲阳台搞避雷针失败，手指头扎出血，又冒雨去诊所打破伤风。

宁次听鹿丸说他俩以前的事，心里暖洋洋，心情也好得不行。

他想起之前被女生告白，拒绝时，女生说他不可能一辈子和养父在一起。

宁次认为如果是鹿丸，他们可以一直在一起，他们都不需要其他人，有对方就足够了。

情人节那天，宁次照例在家熬巧克力。

这事儿他干了四五年，起因是鹿丸有一天回家，嘀咕只吃过母亲给的义理巧克力的人生是不是太可怜。

鹿丸只是日常丧言丧语，意外收到养子的巧克力，心情很复杂。

这大概就是比收到老妈的巧克力还要惨一级别，收到儿子巧克力吧。

然而很好吃。

鹿丸说明年还要。

“我明天就能做。”

“不行，吃多会胖，运动很麻烦。”

今年情人节，鹿丸回家晚了些。

他带来好多巧克力，下属送的，年初升职，已经是个小领导的透明人再也透明不起来。

应酬很麻烦，鹿丸觉得值，因为工资会涨，宁次越长越高，裤子半年就要一换，又有张帅气过分的脸，只穿运动服实在暴殄天物，加上就读高中，补习班特长班，饮食营养也不能缺，想花钱处处是填不完的窟窿。

挣钱给儿子花是鹿丸新的人生意义。

情人节他喝了点酒，回到家把公文包放桌上，开心地闻着香味去厨房，偷吃一口还没成型的巧克力酱，被推回到沙发里，等饭的时候睡着了。

宁次见人回来，也不急着做巧克力，换了平底锅准备晚饭。

问那人想吃什么配菜时，没听到回应，出来看见鹿丸红着脸颊，抱着抱枕在睡觉，嘴巴还砸吧着巧克力酱。

宁次突然想亲上去尝味道，被厨房计时器惊醒，人没亲到，出一身冷汗。

他手足无措，那些随年龄增长变味的东西，不知是好是坏。

懊恼未散，宁次看见桌上的巧克力，青春期燥热的心咯噔凉了。

这只是个开端。

鹿丸肯上进，地位职称不是难事，他开始频繁加班应酬，晚上给宁次打电话不用准备晚饭的次数越来越多。

宁次周末和鹿丸采购时，副驾驶的香水味也越来越浓。

洗衣服看见各种口红已经是常态。

他问鹿丸，你想要女朋友吗？

鹿丸脸唰地白了，女人这么麻烦，怎么可能想要。

宁次不放心，可自己又没资格对养父指手画脚，每天泡在醋海里翻滚，还要给喝醉了的人枕膝盖，揉脑袋。

他终于忍不住，问鹿丸为什么突然奋进。

鹿丸说，想给你挣老婆本，东京寸土寸金，除了钱也没什么能给的了。

宁次蒙了，他小时候等这人腻了不要自己等那么久，久到漏风的心愈合，不曾想十来年后姗姗来迟。

他捧住鹿丸的脸，认认真真地亲上去，明确利落地说自己不要别人，他就是喜欢鹿丸，想和鹿丸在一起，一辈子，一直到死。

宁次的话很明白，堵死一切能曲解本意的可能。

鹿丸被吓到，小孩还是被他养歪了。

很怂的，成年人逃了。

公司那边请的年假，家里茶几上放的足额生活费。

鹿丸连夜跑回老家。

父母那边，虽然住得远，每年新年鹿丸都会带宁次回家，也经常邮寄生活费。

吉乃这次还等着勤力的养孙过来玩，结果就鹿丸一人，脸色黝黑，回房间就不出屋。

一连三天，要不是放门口的饭都吃了，吉乃早就趁尸体发霉前破门处理了。

鹿久见宁次没跟着，猜多半问题出在俩人身上。

鸡汤大师开导，你从小丧到现在也没丧成自闭，现在发生什么事还不能和我们说说了？

鹿丸：宁次他喜欢我，要和我结婚。

鸡汤大师战术后仰，关门退了出去。

能让儿子自闭的，果然非同小可。

鹿丸从小就丧，但因为意外得有正能量的人生规划，爹妈很少操心。

出了这档子事，鹿久和吉乃自我攻略，接受事实——自家儿子怕麻烦的性格注定孤独终老，有个心性好能力强的人喜欢，实属不易。

虽然性别差了点。

老两口自我攻略着呢，鹿丸出关了，他要回东京。

不是年假花光了，他认为宁次是青春期作祟，整天和他泡一起，也不找同龄人玩，所以才会喜欢他。

这几天他手机一直关机，打开后一连串未接记录99+全是宁次，LINE也留好多条。

宁次知道他跑去哪儿，懒鬼的交际圈就那么大一丁点，没去找是不想再吓到他。

宁次在LINE上解释了好多，讲他们俩的事，从小学到初中，再上高中，十来年，他们在一起多开心，自己有多喜欢他。

鹿丸回家告诉宁次，去参加社团，体育比赛，学生会，兼职什么都行，不要总和他在一起。

“只要同龄人交往的时间足够长，你会喜欢上我以外的人。”

LINE上的信息全是已读，宁次明白自己解释了那么多鹿丸还是不接受，再说无益，答应了鹿丸会出去参加课外活动。

同样的，他也要鹿丸不再提“老婆本”的事。

不必做多余应酬，削尖脑袋升职加薪，鹿丸又成了办公室里尸位素餐的透明人，每天定时定点打卡下班，周末在家一本书一盒烟抽一天。

宁次身体素质很好，报篮球部没多久便转正，每天放学都要训练。

篮球队的晚饭有漂亮的经纪人学姐统一准备。

鹿丸下班回家饿了两次肚子，第三天长记性，知道绕路去商店街买完炸肉饼再回家。

以前看晚间新闻，鹿丸总碎碎念一些阴谋论，宁次虽然敷衍，仍会一边擦地一边应答。

现在他还是坐在沙发里看新闻，宁次却刚刚从学校回来，撩着汗水打湿的头发去浴室。

周末采购成了「一张清单+鹿丸」的配置，因为宁次要和认识的学长在快餐店里做兼职。

宁次很听话，把自己忙得除非睡觉绝不在家。

家务还是会做，但每天早上的领带，需要鹿丸自己打，系了三天死结，社团晨练的宁次没忍住，出门前手把手教会了对方。

记不清上一次同桌吃饭是多久，鹿丸下班回家，窝在沙发里特别难受。

想到宁次真的结婚搬走，俩人连见面都难就一阵阵后怕。

自己已经离不开那孩子了。

说是亲情也好爱情也罢，他把和这个世界维系的全部感情都放在宁次身上。

宁次本身就是他所遇见的最好的事情，现在他把小孩放走了，万一宁次真的和别人在一起，他该怎么办？

鹿丸很不耻地开始偷窥行当。

他会故意去学校操场，但篮球部用的室内运动场。

他去宁次打工的快餐店，盯着所谓的学长，喝了一下午可乐。

被抓包就装大头蒜：关心儿子的事儿，能叫偷窥吗？

持续两个星期，在俩人闹僵的第二个月，台风天，市内一切外出禁止。

俩人久违地周末待在一起。

鹿丸趁宁次写作业，喝了瓶酒，又对镜子把脸拍红，借酒疯，委屈兮兮地把那句“我想你”说出口。

话到这份上什么意思宁次怎么会不明白，他抱着肩膀，嘴角含笑，“你要我退社团吗？”

鹿丸闻言眼睛唰地亮了，他没参加过但也清楚，正式队员哪能说退就退。

“没关系，我之前就和教练说好只打一个赛季。

但是打工还要再等半个月，我需要工资给你买生日礼物。还有——

你是怎么觉得我会相信你喝一瓶就会醉的？”

养子三连，鹿丸又想逃回老家了。

已经高过成年人半个脑袋，力气也大一倍的高中生没再给对方抽身的机会。

床上纠缠着美好夜晚的鹿丸昏昏沉沉间，意识到自己养的小孩原来已经长那么大了。

就这样，一个不太成熟的成年人和成熟过头的未成年就这么在一起。

到底，宁次毕业前，鹿丸一次家长会都没参加，但他收到了小孩校服第二颗纽扣。

那年生日宁次送他五件衬衫，曾经粘过口红的衬衫被小醋坛全捐灾区。

大学宁次选的可通勤学校，否则自己离家半年，鹿丸可能实现人体生霉的奇迹。

正月俩人回家，在长辈欣慰的目光下，美滋滋鞠躬，“谢谢大家我们在一起了。”

宁次家亲戚什么反应都有，鹿久吉乃倒是很开心，握着宁次手不停说“辛苦了辛苦了”。

养儿防老，诚不欺鹿。 

06

回家的诱惑au

现代背景

宁次和鹿丸因为家族强强联手，缔结了商业婚姻。

婚前协议你浪你的，我嗨我的，但实际上俩人都是务实派，鹿丸基本泡公司里，宁次也是全国各地跑业务。

偶尔回家坐客厅，鹿丸：泡茶了？给我喝一口。

宁次：喝完你刷杯。

跟合作伙伴差不多，但有婚约连着，合作起来能更放心一点。

俩人谁都没想着假戏真做，公开场合都懒得敷衍恩爱。

一群嫁豪门梦破灭的人又开始骚动。

外面疯传宁鹿夫夫情感冷淡，离婚在所难免。

在小三边缘试探的人纷纷扑来。

鹿丸晚上加夜班，取个外卖回来，见办公室屋里坐个漂亮女人，刚准备脱衣服就被鹿丸报保安带走。

鹿丸：竟然妄图偷我公司机密？

宁次在外出差应酬喝多了，被有心人扶进宾馆，大床房红蜡烛备好后，宁次床上一躺：泡茶。

小三备选：？？？

不知CEO什么毛病，最后陪宁次喝一宿楼下便利店买的罐装乌龙。

酒会应酬，总有人试图蹭蹭鹿丸胳膊摸摸小手，被摸毛了的COO很烦躁，决定回家和宁次谈谈这事儿。

宁次那边，家务一直是保姆负责，老保姆被有心人花钱打发走替换成了年轻貌美的小姑娘。

小姑娘扛着鹿丸的衣柜准备和出国回来在家倒时差的宁次搞事情。

赶巧，原配和小三撞上了。

鹿丸看眼女仆装的小姑娘，对宁次啧啧不已，人不可貌相。

宁次：我不是我没有我在睡觉。

因为有互不干涉条约，鹿丸没放声，实际心里不仅没吃醋还找到解决狂蜂浪蝶的错误方法。

他原本想拉宁次出去秀个恩爱灭灭不法人士的气焰，宁次已经有狗那他只能找别人。

万能的工具人鸣人上线。

俩人是朋友，加上鸣人刚回国，脸生，圈里人不熟，这事儿就定了。

宁次那边处理完保姆骚鸡案，虽然很气鹿丸怎么那么心大完全不过问他也不care他，但还是准备找机会解释一下，不曾想扭头功夫，绿帽戴稳了。

鹿丸在家看股票，见鸣人穿着宁次的西装，抬头问发小作什么妖。

“既然追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯。”

鹿丸牙疼起来，自己怕是选了个最糟的戏搭子。

鸣人家离公司近，鹿丸又在和他炒cp，所以很长一段时间他都住在鸣人家。

空巢老宁每晚回到黑漆漆的家里，心情低落。

脑海里反复回味和鹿丸之前的交往，工作能力超强，生活却过度懒散，感情上更是得过且过。

优秀的商业伙伴，糟糕的婚姻伴侣。

但是现在宁次已经有了爱妻滤镜，鹿丸床上抽烟到一半，困睡着烧了被子的那次都觉得特别可爱。

宁次很悲伤，觉得自己失去了才懂珍惜，独酌之余，翻出俩人莫得感情的结婚录像，打开投影仪。

当年的婚宴虽然办的很盛大，但双方基本各找各的好友吃饭，像极了两个陌生团体因为包厢不够，被迫拼桌。

宁次越看越心痛，刚要关录像，镜头扫到鹿丸那桌，鸣人搂着鹿丸脖子说小时候你帮我逃课，下周我出国读书可怎么办？

然后宁次听明白了，俩人是穿开裆裤的好朋友，不顾半夜疯狂给鹿丸打电话。

被吵醒的鹿丸本不想接，一看是宁次，口气不易觉察地好很多，他说你不愿意和我炒cp我只能找别人了。

宁次：我答应，你能回来住吗？

鹿丸：行，因为咱俩闹出轨，公司股票跌不少。

宁次：……

鹿丸搬回来，宁次上心了，知道对老婆好，一改冷漠敷衍。

把鹿丸吓得不轻。

按回家诱惑的故事情节，宁次伤心过度跳海博同情，假装失忆以后，和鹿丸说，别人告诉我你是我丈夫，你爱我对吧？

鹿丸不仅没安慰病人还妄图趁他失忆，骗他把之前因为分红问题没签的公司合同给签了。

宁次：我病好了，回家吧

宁次找天天当假小三，希望鹿丸能像当初的自己一样，靠吃醋明白爱情。

结果天天被鹿丸的女秘书手鞠看上，拐跑了。

宁次：？？？

鹿丸：你能不能有点事业心？

有的总裁，明面上帅气多金，背地里连老婆都亲不到。

反正婚都结了，还能离咋地。

一边这么想，宁次一边悬着小心脏。

直到拜访奈良家，提起联婚，被丈母娘念了一晚鹿丸当初是怎样强烈要求非宁不嫁的事，总裁的心才放肚子里。

被质问为什么没说，鹿丸呲溜呲溜地喝着热茶，“结婚的时候不都宣誓了吗？”

生老病死，不离不弃。

宁次：我以为你在对我的产业告白。

鹿丸：都一样。

07

学院梗

现代背景

鹿丸和宁次高中就好上了，考的同一大学，专业不同。

鹿丸被吉乃盯得紧，高中那阵就怀疑儿子会拱白菜，一直没找到白菜是谁。

宁次家的家教也很严，加上叔父是大学的年级主任，俩人决定上大学假装普通同学，等毕业再正式和父母公开。

开学没多久，俩个新生就成了各自专业的风云人物。

室友问鹿丸，听说你和金融那谁是高中同学。

鹿丸：不熟，说事儿

室友：我想追他

鹿丸：他有对象

室友：谁

鹿丸：不熟

宁次加了篮球社，百团大战时，围棋社在篮球社旁边。

篮球社向来人气爆棚，地盘不够，占了围棋社一部分。

围棋社很气，说篮球社只有肌肉没有脑子。

社长记得新招的社员特长写的有围棋，就把宁次叫来，吻能不能下两盘。

宁次觉得只要不是鹿丸都没问题。

隔壁围棋社应战后，把寝室睡大觉的鹿丸叫出来应战。

宁次：……

俩人相见，表面上针锋相对，背地里拿手机发消息问怎么解决，聊一聊就私聊嗨了，鹿丸不留神赢下比赛。

双方背后势力彻底掐上。

小情侣俩被迫白天脸红脖子粗，晚上趁黑偷偷摸摸遛操场，被同社团的认出来，鹿丸反应快，立刻改口下战书，围棋社要和篮球社至死方休，还停留在上一轮恋爱脑的宁次一脸懵逼。

体育课不分专业，鹿丸和宁次选的同一个老师。

热身运动前俩人互相压腿，宁次一抬头看见他年级主任的叔父趴操场围栏后面，一失手把鹿丸胳膊拧脱臼了。

鹿丸：fine，分手。

体育课下课正好是中午，混在结伴吃饭的人群里，宁次和鹿丸偷偷找了个角落一起吃。

角落里还有对不正经情侣，在互相投喂。

鹿丸还为胳膊的事儿郁闷，宁次夹了块鱼想哄对象，正好碰见室友来吃饭，筷子一抖，菜就甩鹿丸衣服上。

鹿丸：你很好，但我选择分手。

周末联谊人数不够，同班找到鹿丸，鹿丸不愿意去，但是宁次说他今晚有事没办法聊天，很无聊便答应了。

联谊现场，宁次坐在里面。

鹿丸：解释吧。

宁次：你怎么回事？

第二天，与会人员疯传，金融和文法俩新生扛把子恶交实锤。

放了假的小情侣抓紧时间开心，假期就俩月。

第二学期开学，宁次室友佐助想追鸣人，鸣人是鹿丸对床。

搞定对方闺蜜就等于攻略进度条升一半。

佐助准备撮合宁次和鹿丸。

小情侣被迫在装仇人的情况下装伴侣。

无限套娃，难上加难。

毕业那天鹿丸说什么也要拽着宁次把结婚申请书交了。

08

妖怪x人类

设定妖怪看不见人类，人类看不见妖怪的现代背景

鹿丸是个能看见妖怪的人，宁次是能看见人类的妖怪。

因为鹿丸总会看见妖怪，常常分不清，宁次外形又和人类没差，所以他一开始把宁次当成了爱戴美瞳的cosplay社团成员。

另一边，鹿丸常常翘课去天台，脑子好得不要不要，宁次就怀疑他是个跳教学楼自杀的地缚灵。

发现对方非我族类以后，鹿丸也是特别淡然地哦一声。

俩人没事就帮妖怪和人传递点儿信念什么的。

考试时，鹿丸嫌答题麻烦，求宁次穿墙看答案作弊。

考试九十分钟，宁次义正言辞教育了他六十分钟，最后还是很宠地把答案弄来了。

结果鹿丸考了史上最低分。

鹿丸：你看的是哪个衰仔的答案？

妖怪们不需要上学，但是每年都有类似期末考试的妖力测试。

鹿丸跟吉乃逛庙的时候，顺手拿个学力符送给宁次。

宁次戴上去第三视角只有个红色小袋子在空中漂浮。

鹿丸被路过的女高中生围住，询问是魔术师吗？

宁次带鹿丸去逛妖怪的集市时，鹿丸吃着妖界特产的小吃，第三视角苹果糖一口口消失。

雏田：哥你叫我过来就是看苹果糖怎么凭空消失的？

宁次长舒口气，他更怕食物停留在胃里还是悬空的。

鹿丸：你可想点正经的吧。

后来很长一段时间，宁次都负责清扫鹿丸盘子里的鸡蛋。

吉乃满意之余，对儿子食量发出疑问，平时一份有剩的儿子怎么动不动吃起两份？

晚上宁次回家，雏田：哥你是不胖了？

隔天早上宁次把鹿丸拉出来强迫式陪跑。

放暑假后，宁次带鹿丸进山，到妖怪待的地方避暑。

他给鹿丸喝了灵质化的药，这样短时间内，别的妖怪也能看见他。

因为很少有人能看见妖怪，大家都把这个有点特殊的人类当成妖怪。

鹿丸在山里玩得很开心。

一天鹿丸看电视，有个据说很邪乎很神的大仙要来他们这里巡回施法，有点害怕，便去问宁次驱妖是不是真的。

宁次说他也不清楚，回去问问山里老人，他们应该知道。

第二天鹿丸醒了发现街道内外一只妖也没有，上山找宁次也找不到。

他到处找，以为真被大仙驱了，蹲宁次山里的家门口哭得特伤心。

哭到半夜宁次回来了，妖怪也跟着回来了。

鹿丸：你们去哪里？

宁次：回祖山过中元节

鹿丸：全走了？

宁次：这是规定，你担心我？

鹿丸：老子要回去睡觉。

这件事成了俩人戳破窗户纸的里程碑。

温馨日常，无限日常。

有梗无限延续的狗粮。

09

大学生x教授

现代背景

雏田社团活动走不开，宁次替堂妹上的课。

正是这次代课，他遇见讲课独具一格的奈良老师。

扎着高马尾的讲师课间蹭学校电脑的网打游戏，没关投影，全班看人如何一边抽烟一边5杀，上课铃一响果断退挂机，无视队友在聊天栏口吐芬芳。

从那时起，宁次就对这人开始感兴趣，并且承包雏田整个学期鹿丸任教的课，没事儿主动回答问题，天天坐第一排。

有次宁次的课在老教学楼，下课冲过来时间很紧，正好赶着上课铃鹿丸关门，本以为会被关在门外，鹿丸却在走廊看见他以后，等了半分钟。

大学老师普遍对学生零印象。

宁次觉得这是好感刷到脸熟了。

他借了雏田的书，琢磨出好几个刁钻问题，准备下课去问。

鹿丸刚准备夹笔记本走人，看见学生问问题，眼睛眯成缝，眉毛皱一坨。

虽然语气还行，宁次估摸对方是嫌弃自己占用人家时间，生气了。

实际上鹿丸有轻度近视眼，离远了看不清字。

上课不戴眼镜是觉得没必要，反正半个学期后形同陌路。

所以事实是，宁次并没刷脸熟，鹿丸那天站门口是因为门卡住了，他在调合页。

不知真相的宁次还在准备下一步搞到老师办公室或者联系方式，邮箱也行。

周三的课上，鹿丸带着孩子来上课，说孩儿他妈出差了。

推个婴儿车，小孩刚会爬。

宁次心死如灰一整节课，和雏田说剩下课你自己上吧。

雏田问怎么了，宁次把事儿说完，雏田告诉他鹿丸带的可能是他导师阿斯玛的孩子。

还告诉堂哥，奈良老师性格怕麻烦讲效率，大学毕业保研后直接留校，评上讲师后又忙着读博，他的规划里谈恋爱要等二十九。

宁次掰手指数了数，自己还有戏。

雏田把开课第一天，鹿丸写黑板上的line号共享给堂哥。

宁次表示剩下课我还要续。

鹿丸因为脑子灵光，初高中跳级了不少，刚做大学讲师时身上还残留不少少年气，曾在学习部来查堂时，被学生教育说，同学你从讲台下来坐好，我们要点人数。

宣传部：同学这里是教师专座。

食堂大妈：又一个上楼来骗教室餐的。

鹿丸：？？？

毕业典礼教师送花永远没有鹿丸那一份。

不过随着执教时长累积，这种事发生的几率也在降低。

因为红前辈休产假回来，不想当导师和前辈之间电灯泡的鹿丸提交了办公室更换申请。

因教职人员办公室紧缺，他被调到工科区，同屋的同事也是个前辈，叫日向日足，教授级别，据说是下任院长。

鹿丸很郁闷，压力很大，坐日足对面嗑瓜子都担心影响到对方院长仕途，所以动不动就往他研究生时期的同学，现任的新生辅导员办公室里钻，也就是鸣人。

鸣人答应鹿丸蹭他空调蹭他瓜子，但晚上得替他查寝，他要和对象出去玩。

鹿丸本身也是住校的，查寝举手之劳，便答应了。

宁次那边，一个理工科的男生，动不动抱着一堆文科书，往女生多的文科教室扎，很快就被传出个贵公子称号。

大热天，男寝男生都光膀子大裤衩，就他还人模人样穿的体面。

男生瞅着更来气。

听说晚上辅导员查寝，里面还有女辅导员，鸡笼关不住的工科男生纷纷作妖。

宁次被有计划地圈进泼水战局，在水房浑身湿透。

玩完了大家商量合伙出洗衣机甩干钱，把衣服都脱了扔里面，一个个光膀子准备回寝拿硬币。

适逢鹿丸上楼，见宁次在屋里拿毛巾擦头发，身上就一大裤衩，默默把门关上。

俩人这回熟了。

鹿丸申请副教授职称，泡图书馆找文献，巧遇宁次后黏糊在一起。

看着年轻的讲师扎着马尾戴着眼镜，认真翻书，大学生的心扑通扑通。

宁次追鹿丸，琢磨小心思琢磨到办公室。

结果叔父坐对面：就问你还想干点啥？

在长辈眼皮下，毕业前，宁次追到了他的副教授，鹿丸二十九岁的人生规划也顺利完成。

10

拖拉机公子x支教大烟杆

乡村文学梗

*多方迫害警告

木叶是火之国里的一个村儿，发展不太好，封建迷信，把历代头头的脸刻山上，还通讯闭塞，隔壁村领导死路上换人了都不知道。

富农贵公子日向宁次，骑着拖拉车突突突，每天经过村口。

因为村儿里唯一的教书先生奈良鹿丸，好在村口抽烟杆。

佐助是唯一城里来的人，父母闹离婚，跟着乡下搞农业富强的哥哥住。

受过ABC熏陶的少年瞧不上村长儿子的洗剪吹，坚持抹发胶，凹造型，和拖拉机公子意气相投，每天下午都会花一块钱买两瓶冰镇的大白梨，在村口请宁次喝，边喝边坐着宁次家的拖拉机，在田野里乘着微风，惬意呲溜跐溜。

鹿丸注意他们已经很久，特别想知道一件事，终于忍不住，插秧的时候，逮住宁次。

鹿丸：你和佐助喝完的玻璃瓶都丢哪了？

宁次：一毛钱一瓶卖给村里回收旧物的大蛇丸了。

鸣人家没车，不酷不拉风，但后来宁次的副驾驶只给老婆坐，鸣人就骑着公社的自行车载佐助走街串巷。

无奈车技不好，摔沟里了，俩人一礼拜没说话。

宁次生日那天，叔父大摆宴席

小葱拌豆腐，豆角炖土豆

宴请邻里。

席间，日足指着鹿丸对宁次说：这个吃的少，可以考虑一下。

宁次：不，我们家这么富有，要娶就娶最能吃的。

雏田：嗯？

丁次：有事？

宁次：炕窄，就鹿丸吧。

结婚第二年，宁次的拖拉机不能开了。

因为鹿丸上课讲物理，带着学生当场把发动机拆下来，装不回去了。

11

好感度

原著向

宁次有一天能看见所有人对自己的好感度，就在头顶上，卟呤卟呤闪光的数字。

他在村子里转一圈，发现鹿丸对自己奇低无比。

鹿丸真的很怕他，毕竟那家伙可是揍妹妹的一把手。

脑子好使还能打女生，友拒。

因为打不过，鹿丸每次很勉强和他配合。

有苦衷的宁次很郁闷，并准备刷这人的好感。

今天找人下盘棋，好感+1

明天路过顺便推荐几本书，好感+1

和雏田练习柔拳被撞见，好感-99

通过宁次不懈努力，鹿丸总算明白日向一家乱麻线的破事。

然后好感-999。

鹿丸心想，日向他们家好麻烦，还是离远点。

解释清楚误会后，宁次好感刷得更勤了，沮丧的是分值越刷越低。

因为热情到ooc，鹿丸怀疑自己被找茬了，躲得也更厉害，甚至主动申请去偏远山区做任务。

夜里突降暴雨引发泥石流，鹿丸有预感所以提前带着村民跑路。

在木叶的宁次不知道，只听说那人出任务地方塌方，就傻乎乎去翻泥巴救人。

鹿丸蹲山顶拿望远镜勘测地形时，看着撅屁股人工犁地的上忍一脸复杂。

宁次也没傻透，挖一半想起来开白眼，找到山顶的村民和鹿丸。

结束任务回村后，他发现自己就算递杯水，鹿丸好感都是99+起步。

于是他们在一起了。

12

警察x卧底

现代背景

宁次的父亲是名警察，做卧底牺牲了，但是同样身为警察的叔父却没有给予他父亲该有的死后荣誉。

宁次和家里闹矛盾，报了个离家很远的公安大学。

读书期间，叔父来找过几次，澄清误会，大概就是犯罪团伙还没落网，给你父亲正名反而会使仍在潜伏的同伴暴露身份。

宁次勉强接受，对卧底行动留下很深阴影，表示敬重但绝不参与。

毕业后他回到老家所在城市，在叔父安排下空降刑侦队，第二年从探员升至副队。

有人觉得这是宁次官二代功劳，要强的副队长急需建功。

宁次主抓悬案侦破工作，因为能力突出，被借调到母校所在城市破案。

在那里他见到了读大学时的后辈鹿丸。

第一次见他是在训练场，鹿丸因逃课被老师加训，身上训练服灰扑扑，眼睛却黑亮黑亮。

给宁次留下极深印象。

那时候他已经办好实习手续，没在学校留多久，毕业再打听那个小学弟。

听说退学了。

所以这是俩人第二次见面。

在夜店里，鹿丸梳着高马尾，带着银耳环，佝偻腰背，眼珠血红地抽着烟。

宁次亮警证，“查案。”

环境太过嘈杂，鹿丸哑着嗓子问啥？被宁次拽出吧台拖到外街。

老实讲他很难把现在的人和当初精神气儿透着聪慧的少年放在一起，但身份证确实写的奈良鹿丸。

作为某起命案第一目击者，鹿丸仰着细瘦的脖颈，烟雾燎过喉咙喷在宁次脸上，“要说的早都说了，你可以查口供记录。”

双手一摊，模样气人。

鹿丸拒绝宁次没有正规审讯手续的任何问题。

宁次被小混混有理有据的不配合噎住，更好奇那人当年为什么退学以及退学后经历了什么。

他回去查资料，鹿丸曾是有名的逃课王，但成绩极好，苗子中的苗子，老师们睁一只眼闭一只眼。

但情况愈演愈烈，最后发展成与同寝室友暴力冲突的恶性事件。

鹿丸室友是众所周知的太子爷，家里没一个不当官，纠纷的结局是没有后台的鹿丸被按上性质恶劣的帽子退学处理。

宁次对鸣人有印象，一个爽朗到有点傻白甜的家伙，怎么看都不像会使如此下作手段。

退学后鹿丸便和三教九流混在一起，因为脑瓜好使，不久混出名堂，他们相见的酒吧就是归鹿丸打理的一处黑色产业。

了解到这里，宁次清楚了鹿丸为什么不愿意和警方多接触。

鹿丸平时遵纪守法，所在酒吧也很“干净”，至少明面上打黄扫非没查出问题，所以警方对他难得没有“黑社会”的有色眼镜。

但是宁次觉得蹊跷。

他在调查手头上鹿丸涉及的案子同时，也在查鹿丸本身行动路线。

经过普通人知识盲区的操作，他发现这位后辈身上牵连不下两位数命案，都没有直接证据，却和案件透着千丝万缕的联系。

比如某外市发生命案，鹿丸肯定第二天或当天出差，“碰巧”去的就是那个地方。

然后命案变悬案。

鹿丸做了什么怎么做的，资料显示不出来，宁次思忖再三，决定从本人入手。

令他意外的是鹿丸记得他，并不是「上一个找茬的警察」，而是「射击场打靶神准的学长」。

算是有共同话题，两人交谈愉快，比如学校食堂，水房洗衣机，还有教学楼投影仪坏掉的教室……

只是牵扯到命案和黑色产业，狡猾的小混混都打哈哈过去。

熟络后，鹿丸请他到楼上办公室，装了隔音板的屋子比楼下安静十几倍。

烟和酒宁次不懂，但桌上的棋盘让俩人又有了新的共同语言。

越和鹿丸交往，宁次越能感受到对方邋遢的外表裹着的还是令自己一见倾心的灵魂，有热度，会发光，让人无法转移目光。

这种人不可能是无差别犯罪的连环杀人犯。

感情用事的警察是不合格的警察。

宁次压抑着心底的情愫整理命案资料，意外地找到新的突破点。

宁次认为这些命案很可能不是鹿丸做的，但他知道凶手，并且在其中充当维护凶手，抹杀线索的角色，而把案子联系在一起，又和当年父亲卧底的黑色组织有关。

一种合理但惊惧的推理链被点亮。

他提出猜想，鹿丸是接了卧底任务，才“强制”退学，并且目前正充当组织里类似清道夫的善后角色——

毕竟那人脑子聪明得过分，还有学警的底子，反侦查一个顶一群。

宁次没来得及找人求证，鹿丸的酒吧遭混混打砸，店长重伤入院的消息登上新闻。

宁次意识到自己和他走太近了。

被组织怀疑的卧底命都不会太长，这是他从父亲身上学到的道理。

宁次劝鹿丸终止行动，申请保护离开这里，但是鹿丸没有回复他。

当宁次打破自己设立的警戒线，决定介入卧底行动时，恍然明白自己对鹿丸的心意。

不仅仅是喜欢，还有对父亲的无力感——

鹿丸成了他必须救下来的存在。

取得信任的过程并不轻松，期间两人又联手破获多起凶案，互相钦佩对方能力才智，筑基搭成。

鹿丸开始给宁次透露手头的信息，宁次带队查封鹿丸酒吧。

俩人表面拉开距离，暗地里应外合，当地黑色势力被一点点挖除。

小混混重新回到光明，副队长也因完成重大案件摘下官二代能力不足的帽子。

宁次告白没多久，鹿丸就以探员身份加入宁次支队。

俩人正式在一起的第二个月，宁次发现鹿丸的不对劲，自家恋人也许没有如他想象那样完全回到太阳下。

鹿丸当年被选拔做卧底，任务是渗透日向日差的A 组织，因智商极高，潜伏期间被组织委以重任，送去对家B组织当卧底，目的就是把B搞死。

显然，A组织很满意鹿丸的战绩，对他做出有打入警察内部能力的评定。

没料到A组织真的有能力把自己弄进来警局，鹿丸懵了，觉得这事不行，托大了要暴露。

同时也证明公安系统有内鬼，还是很高很高层。

对手太强大，宁次他爹送的不冤。

站在岔路口，鹿丸变得迷茫。

对宁次，他当然是真心喜欢，当初逃课就是为了上大三课看学长，只是藏得好，没被当事人发现。

也因此有了逃课记录，被阿斯玛相中，觉得不太根正苗红，适合卧底。

鹿丸准备着学长实习回来就告白，毕业前搞定，Flag立得太高，鹿丸没多久被安排退学。

鸣人贴心告诉鹿丸你可以真的揍我，泄气。

打听到学长不是本地人，毕业回老家发展，他难受好久。

卧底时再次巧遇，鹿丸心跟开花了似的，尽管知道不该和条子扯上关系，还是那么干了，因此被组里调查，差点丢掉小命。

幸运的是他喜欢的人也很优秀，猜出他的身份，两人联手端了B组织。

被A安排进警局时，鹿丸真的怕了，他面对的势力太强大，而且卧底久了，很容易染上别的颜色。

那时候他已经准备和宁次同居，宁次带他去看日差的石碑，说了父亲的事，鹿丸便下定决心帮日差正名，找到当初和他父亲搭桥的线人。

老实讲，在B组织帮忙抹除案发现场痕迹时，鹿丸内心就很矛盾，他清楚记得自己在哪个命案，做了哪些事，包庇了哪些人，即使B组织被捣毁，所有悬案能落实，他还很不舒服，觉得对不起受害者和受害者家属。

双重间谍里面再双重间谍，鹿丸的精神力消耗极大。

他常问宁次一句话，“我是谁？”

宁次是他走进卧底世界前最后一块干净纯粹的圣地，所以有宁次在，鹿丸就像吃了定心丸。

不用每天半夜三更狂嗨开趴，鹿丸比开夜店那阵要精神得多，更别提有爱情的滋润。

他觉得最难的阶段已经熬过去，在公安机关做卧底可能是所有卧底的终极梦想。

事不如愿，新年刚过，组织下命令，需要鹿丸尽快回来，并且以最大利润化牺牲掉公安卧底的身份。

鹿丸偷到局长的权限钥匙，把档案库所有不利于A组织的信息毁了，重新坠入黑暗。

他有自信用脑袋全记住。

说不怕是假的，鹿丸躲在浴缸里，不断洗脑自己，压抑着逃跑的想法，每每想到那双剔透的白眸，心里都会安定许多。

公安卧底身份暴露，他不得不离开身为警察的宁次，因头脑灵活而极为合拍的男友反过来问他，“你是谁？”

宁次对鹿丸任警时的小动作始终装不知情，他宁可相信是卧底久了难免沾染的“坏毛病”。

然而鹿丸烧的是他父亲仅剩的贡献。

多年来追捕线索毁坏殆尽时，宁次才发现，鹿丸从未说过自己的卧底身份，卧的谁的底。

如果是公安卧底，完成任务的鹿丸一定会和他的上家领导碰头，据宁次所知，没有任何一名高级警司主动接触过鹿丸。

越来越多事实证明，当初的小混混，如今潜逃的支队探员就是自己杀父仇敌的组织安插在警局的间谍。

鹿丸常爱问他自己是谁，宁次总说是逃课来看我的笨学弟。

但是现在，宁次不知道，他倒是想问问鹿丸，他到底是谁。

是夜店老板，辍学混混，还是精英卧底，亦或是黑帮骨干？

他开始不认识每天和他一起穿警服，戴警徽，出警办案的同居人。

这次局内叛变造成影响恶劣，直接表明警察内部有严重疏漏，上下洗刷抓毒瘤。

鹿丸始终不清楚组织为什么要牺牲埋在局里那么深的钉子直到日向日足被查出问题，面临双规，宁次也因鹿丸问题暂时停职。

刑侦队支队长父亲不明不白的死被炒得甚嚣尘上，鹿丸看着报纸新闻，突然就明白了。

有人利用他的“假卧底”，想除掉日足。

宁次怀疑这人最初接近他的目的就是拉叔父下马，停职后挖地三尺要把鹿丸找出来。

兜这么大一圈子不着痕迹，令人惊怖。

鹿丸那边，连立两功，重创对手和警方，回归后直接坐上二把手位置。

他联系负责的上家阿斯玛准备收网，但是阿斯玛反问他，你现在是什么立场？

“我是你的卧底，你的线人，你的学生啊。”

“现在连他们老大都会听你说话，你已经是组织的头了。”

“所以这是收网的机会。”

“我的意思你应该明白。”

公共电话亭里抱着话筒的鹿丸明白了，在巨大利益面前，人是会变的，阿斯玛有充足理由怀疑他所谓的收网计划其实是给警察做套。

毕竟明面上，自己甚至没有大学毕业的文凭。

那一刻，鹿丸心凉了。

他把宁次丢下，几乎毁他全家，就为了把组织除掉，只有组织连根拔起，日向家才能死地后生。

除了阿斯玛他没有信得过的警方，因为A组织在警方的卧底他还没找到。

鹿丸想这么多年，忍着痛去纹身，学喝酒到吐胆汁，昧着良心做黑账，抹线索，为的到底是什么。

他想宁次了。

另一边，停职的宁次四处奔走，帮叔父打点关系，一个人寻找着突破口，焦头烂额，状态不比鹿丸好到哪里。

因为从不接触卧底行动，宁次没有暗桩也不认识线人，到处碰壁。

鹿丸潜到宁次家，从天黑等到天亮，等回来疲惫的支队长。

宁次看见人，冲上来拎住衣领。

鹿丸以为要挨揍，闭眼做好准备，却被拖进浴室。

宁次说，你不该来找我。

浴室是唯一没有窗户的地方，鹿丸知道宁次在帮他躲监视的便衣警察，“我进来时他们已经撤退了。”

宁次没否认也没承认自己的关心，他重复道，“你不该来。”

在太多地方碰冷钉子，黑白找不到容身地的鹿丸已经不在乎了，他对宁次说，“你把我交给警局吧，我会说清楚和你，和日向局长没有任何关系。”

鹿丸已经够累了，他不知道是不是所有卧底最后都不得好死，自己反正是受够了这种矛盾到失去自我的生活。

他想在被组织，或被警察处理掉之前，找一个人，卸掉所有伪装，让原原本本的自己出来晒晒太阳。

“我是警察，大二被选中做卧底，潜伏期间被组织派去别的暴力团体当间谍，回来后顺势成了公安卧底，现在我回到组织里想摘掉我最后一层皮，但没有人信我也没有人肯帮我……你把我交出去，至少能保住你叔父。”

宁次一直很痛苦，他痛苦是因为他相信鹿丸是好人，但事实总和他的信念产生冲突。

现在当事人开口了，没有证据全靠嘴，但宁次愿意相信鹿丸还是训练场里那个眼睛黑亮有神的小学弟。

在鹿丸最冷的时候，宁次交出了纯粹的心。

宁次说，他见过太多卧底的下场，身份暴露被处理的一大半，回归社会失败真正堕落的一大半，加上卧底期间变节的，只有极少部分人，因为心里有着始终等自己回去的地方，才能成功上岸。

宁次想做鹿丸的登陆点。

两人毫无保留地真正统一战线。

在宁次帮助下，鹿丸通过日差当年留下的线人，动用另一条卧底线，找到当年负责该行动的警官。

警察交涉由宁次出面，鹿丸抓紧集合组织成员，为一网打尽做准备。

扫黑行动一触即发。

就在这时阿斯玛找上鹿丸。

他告诉鹿丸自己的孩子出生了，看着小生命在保温箱里一点点褪去皮肤的红潮，逐渐饱满圆润，哇哇笑出声，他才意识到，鹿丸也是他一手带大的孩子，从警校愣头青，一步步变成可靠的，身怀绝技的优秀卧底，谁怀疑鹿丸，他都没有资格去怀疑。

阿斯玛重新力挺鹿丸，对小情侣来说是一剂强心剂。

但阿斯玛同时也透露了一件事，当年宁次父亲身份暴露被杀，信息源极有可能坏在交接的警察身上。

联合近日日足被陷害，阿斯玛怀疑日足怕是拿到了他兄弟当初留下的某些未上报的线索。

然而处于关押状态的日足无法和外界沟通，想要线索还得落回起点。

日足释放的前提是鹿丸站出来否认幕后主使。

反过来，洗刷日足的罪名就意味着鹿丸自首。

鹿丸把组织安排妥当，剩下的全交给宁次，“我会把组织的所有信息都告诉你，包括最佳的收网时机，你拿到线索，信谁用谁救谁，都交给你判断。”

“就算我坐实犯罪头衔，洗不了罪名，翻不了身，也不会怨你。”

作为日足开庭审理的秘密证人，鹿丸进庭前又问了宁次一遍，他是谁？

“你是我唯一老了还想坐一起吃饭的人。”

有了主心骨，鹿丸出庭作证，并在庭审结束后以故意伤害罪，扰乱公共秩序罪，涉黑罪，胁从罪，包庇罪等多重罪名收押。

日足知道的线索因为缺乏证据始终没拿出来。

但事情到了和时间赛跑地步，证据已经不再重要，宁次整合现有的全部线索，锁定高层黑警。

抓捕组织计划敲定，阿斯玛立刻联系上层安排扫黑行动，同时，恢复官职的日足针对高层黑警迅速牵制。

在宁次统筹下，所有事情赶在鹿丸被开庭判罪前全部解决。

A组织连根拔起，黑警受贿证据也随之而来。

宁次父亲的名誉正式恢复，日足也彻底摆脱嫌疑。

阿斯玛为鹿丸三重间谍身份正言。

凭借惊人记忆力，鹿丸把因他而成悬案的犯罪事实，黑色盈利场所全部供述出来。

尘埃落定，所有人都认为鹿丸会做回警察，升个队长副队级别，小情侣再度一起出警一起破案。

然而得到奖章后，鹿丸选择了辞职，靠这么多年国家打在秘密账户上的公务员工资，重新考文凭，跳级毕业后去公司上班，正八经当起社会人。

他说，像他这样黑白卧底通吃的回归队伍没人敢把背后交给他，鬼知道他又是哪个大组织的卧底。

假使同事和谐相处，将来内部出问题，第一个挨查的还是他。

鹿丸善于解决麻烦，但更怕麻烦，他本来就是想吃铁饭碗才考的警校。

现在功成名就，美好的东西就该在美好的时候停止。

宁次问他不觉得可惜吗？明明有了这份难得的功绩。

“不可惜啊，因为我遇见了你。”

于是，警察先生和社会人快乐在一起了。

番外

宁次情人节突发加班，鹿丸打电话过来问怎么肥四鸽人。

宁次把手头案子说了，鹿丸远程操控三分钟锁定嫌疑人。

一小时后，俩人出现在约好的饭店里。

鹿丸：以后能打电话解决的事别一人加班扛着

宁次：……行吧

证券公司茶水间

同事：有个警察对象是不是特难

鹿丸：我不难，我对象挺难的

警局某匿名信箱

同事：举报，日向宁次恶意开挂，破坏职场平衡，建议离婚处理。

日向日足：有事？

同事：……我要上纪委

鸣人：有事？

同事：妈的自闭

13

花魁x武士

江户时代

宁次和雏田是被买到花街的兄妹俩。

宁次被日向屋收去做下人，雏田则成了花魁的贴身仆人。

到年龄后，雏田从花魁那里毕业开始正式接客，精通弹琴赋词，卖艺不卖身，因为有才华，人气很高。

花街没有不留客过夜的规矩，雏田和客人说好，晚上只弹小曲不干别的。

一群衣冠禽兽嘴上答应得痛快，内心龌龊得不堪，关了门谁知道会发生什么。

宁次也会弹琴，弹得比雏田要好，兄妹长得极像，每次有过夜的恩客，哥哥都会扮成妹妹顶包。

宁次不说话，三味线能弹整晚，有人不轨，暴力打晕，反正关着门，谁知道会发生什么。

第二次落雪，遇上真正知音的雏田在宁次帮衬下，变成自由的爱情鸟飞出花街。

摇钱树跑了，默许兄妹换人小伎俩的老板让宁次继续顶替雏田的伎名，不说话光卖艺。

宁次留下来也是这个打算，让老板不必狗急跳墙，给妹妹出逃创造更宽裕的时间。

当时的雏田已经是新花魁，可以自由选择陪客或者过夜，穿上衣服抹好妆，谁也看不出换芯。

安稳不出十日，花魁不说话的消息散出去，激起大片男人的挑战欲，各个以博得花魁开口为荣。

宁次的好日子正式到头。

鹿丸是将军麾下最足智多谋的家臣，平日喜欢捣鼓文字，对风流之事敬谢不敏。

因为私生活完全老头儿模式，将军很担心自家得力手下，鹿丸算是被迫领旨逛窑子。

对「不说话的花魁」有所耳闻，鹿丸不惜重金砸人。

宁次听说了今晚恩客的财大气粗，晚上见面又是副纵欲过度的肾虚相，心中暗自嘀咕着鹿丸可能是哪家公子哥想挑战传说中的花魁，日后同其他公子哥炫耀，好感度-999。

怎料肾虚武士进屋盘腿坐下后，竟然和他说，“咱俩谁都别说话，我不碰你，你别扒我裤子，晚安。”

遂径自钻进被窝。

宁次靠墙角坐一宿，生怕这男的半夜起坏心思。

结果是第二天鹿丸精神奕奕，花魁面带憔悴。

花街风流小报火了，说有人降住当今花魁。

宁次听到气得翻白眼，恨自己无法开口自证，最过分的是鹿丸第二天又来了。

还是那句你拿我钱，我睡你床。

花魁房间隔音一级棒，舒适度也顶呱呱，奉旨嫖娼十天的鹿丸一眼相中这片宝地。

男花魁黑着脸想看这武士到底什么名堂，一连三天都同样套路，来了就是睡，越睡越精神焕发，人也没之前看着虚相。

宁次不是赚黑心钱的性格，第四天等鹿丸来了，拿起三味线给人弹了些助眠的小曲。

鹿丸一听，好听，也不睡了，开始点歌。

宁次翻白眼嫌事儿多，还是弹了小半宿。

第六天鹿丸来了，干了点除听曲儿外的事。

他拿出一封将军侄女写给他的和歌，很愁怎么拒绝妥当。

宁次因文采斐然，帮不少恩客写过和歌，也搭线了几桩姻缘，所以看见和歌，便在纸上写了相称的回复。

鹿丸脸红地摸了摸脖子，“其实我是想拒绝。”

见宁次面露疑惑，武士便拿麻烦理论给花魁洗脑。

宁次总算明白这人为什么天天往他这儿跑，敢情相中他的被子够舒服，鹿丸也知道这人文笔好得不输弹曲。

花街来多了，鹿丸知道了没有真功夫的艺伎是当不上花魁的，便乐于解锁宁次各种技能点，包括下棋插花和泡茶。

十天过去后，武士没说走，照样来，来了就点花魁，花魁也不接别的客，只等武士。

俩人建立了沉默的友谊，互相欣赏。

但是鹿丸也不是天天能来，他也要忙将军布置的工作，一个月能来八九次，每次必找宁次。

慢慢友谊变味了。

鹿丸向宁次明确表达了心意，但是宁次虚啊，脱了衣服谁比谁大都不一定，所以没答应。

鹿丸不急，他说自己以前生活得过且过，现在要攒钱，攒够了只要宁次愿意，随时把人赎出来，娶回家，正室那种。

宁次还是沉默，但真心动了。

以他对鹿丸的了解，鹿丸的喜欢不应该这么肤浅。

他还在犹豫，鹿丸答应给他时间。

鹿丸以为他等得起，不料战争爆发，将军出征，鹿丸身为家臣必须跟随。

他在最后一晚问宁次，你到底愿不愿意，愿意就等我回来赎你。

宁次终于不再逃避自己情感，亲了鹿丸一口，鹿丸当即就把他母亲给儿媳妇准备的簪子交出来。

宁次美滋滋收了簪子，给鹿丸弹一整晚小曲儿。

自那以后，高马尾武士的身影再没出现在花街。

宁次因不能说话，没办法打听，也就不知道鹿丸口中「不得不做的事」实际是去战场。

他回绝了所有人，一心一意等鹿丸。

不能接客的花魁就要交出头衔。

老板劝宁次断了痴心念想，这年头耍嘴皮子骗人心的故事在花街里一层又一层。

宁次不信鹿丸是这样人，他等了半年，还不死心，甚至动了离开的念头。

老板对宁次态度一直很微妙，毕竟自己养的是个男人，被拆穿了是要砸招牌的，偏偏他又想靠宁次挣钱，现在摇钱树死了，老板说了实话。

他把鹿丸身份告诉了宁次。

“那可是将军府里的贵族武士，天资聪慧，深得厚爱，如今随将军出征，若凯旋归来，说媒的必定踩烂奈良家门槛。”

论姿色血统，哪个比不过狸猫换太子的假花魁？

老板本指望着宁次幡然醒悟，当天晚上，宁次留一封书信跑了。

以往花街落跑的都是娇滴滴的女人，谁见过能耍棍打拳，身手矫健的汉子？

加上宁次留了一部分钱财给老板作“养育之恩”，老板也不想把事情闹大败露前花魁真实性别，便让人顺利逃出城。

宁次一路北上，四处打听，寻到战场。

以鹿丸的职位，身份不明的逃民根本无法拜见，何况是打仗这种敏感期。

宁次仗着身体素质好，报名参军。

出征时，纵然隔着千军万马，还是一眼认出了人群中央，将军身旁，衣着显贵，睿智多谋的鹿丸。

猛然，他意识到自己灰头土脸站在等级最末的脚兵队伍里，两人地位差距直截了当。

宁次想起老板的话，心里又酸又难受。

鹿丸喜欢的，是花街里最璀璨耀眼的花魁，一颦一笑能迷倒众生，而不是个户籍不详，出身不详的男人。

自此，宁次断了相认的念头。

但爱意无法隐藏，他的目光总会追随着他的武士大人，混战时更是想尽办法保护鹿丸。

也因此，才能第一时间识破敌军埋伏鹿丸的计划，带人从包围圈里杀出一条血路。

两人躲在山洞里，怕火光引来敌人，依偎着取暖。

鹿丸捋清眼下情况，脑袋拟定了计划，只等月亮升到最高处，借光亮行动。

宁次不清楚鹿丸在想什么，就看他愁眉苦脸一阵，神色逐渐平静，甚至有了和他闲聊的心。

鹿丸说他们需要等到凌晨，又问了宁次的名字，所属小队。

“我觉得咱俩挺有缘的，你眼睛特别像我夫人。”

“你有妻子？”

“还没娶过门，回去就下聘，他可漂亮了，眼睛和你一样是白的，又白又软，你见过北国的雪吗？就那样，多看一眼都觉得会融化掉。他还会弹小曲儿，和歌写的比我好，但是我下棋要比他厉害。”

宁次听他夸“自己”夸了半个时辰，越听越难受，不知道该怎么做才好，只能保持沉默，继续听心爱的男人说话。

“武家应该不怕死，用生命给将军的荣耀开路，这么说有违武士精神，但我挺想活下去的，活着回家把夫人娶进门，至少听一听他的声音。”

喉咙梗得像吞了七八块石子宁次压低声音，“你们如果能聊天，一定很合拍。”

“那当然！就是不知道夫人怎么想的，都肯收我的簪子为什么不肯开口，怕暴露男人身份当初何苦男扮女装。”

鹿丸的话把宁次惊得头皮发麻。

鹿丸继续说，“他以为自己藏个喉结装个哑巴就妥当了？男女手骨，肩胛和体型完全不同好吗？而且……而且晚上抱着我睡觉，那么硬一大块戳我腰上，他还想让我怎么样？”

将军府的人自出征就开始听鹿丸絮叨他夫人，还每天都不重样，最后全听烦了，好不容易抓到个陌生人，脸虽然蹭得血糊糊，眼睛却和老婆神似，鹿丸倒豆子似的噼里啪啦说个不停，说得宁次气血上脑，翻身把人按石壁上啵了一口。

鹿丸被亲完懵了，这人怎么回事，虽然他夫人是男的，不代表他哪个男人都喜欢，刚要反抗，就看见宁次脱衣服。

“喂你……”

鹿丸已经扒拉身边石头准备防身，见脱了铠甲的宁次从衬衣里拿出一根簪子。

是吉乃给儿媳妇的簪子。

鹿丸愣半天，爬起来两手搓宁次的脸，把那些干掉的血啊灰啊都蹭掉，盯着露出的原本煮白蛋似得脸颊，后知后觉自己刚刚对着心上人说了些什么鬼。

鹿丸：咳咳，来了？

宁次：嗯

两人成功脱离埋伏回到大本营以后，鹿丸带着宁次，挨个敲帐篷，“看见没，我媳妇儿想我了能来找我，还帮我打仗，你们有吗？有吗？”

然后晚上，鹿丸知道了媳妇儿不是乱叫的。

婚前不验货，婚后两行泪。

宁次：白天你喊我媳妇，晚上你做我媳妇，咱俩各论各的。

战争胜利，俩人回家，筹办的婚礼热闹到城外。

14

海的女儿au

童话背景

宁次是日向海域的一条人鱼。

成年礼那天他想看日出，无奈遇上暴雨，天地漆黑，波涛汹涌，人类的船刚卷进浪里就被拍碎。

人鱼多独居，宁次年幼就一条鱼在海底住，第一次见到人类觉得新鲜，便救下有着金黄色头发的王子。

他在海滩上等到雨停，主动向和醒了的王子搭话。

王子叫鸣人，性格开朗活泼，他和宁次说了很多陆地上的繁荣，给从未离开过日向海域的人鱼打造一个美妙的世界。

宁次几乎每天都会去海滩找鸣人，给他送贝壳和鱼类，换取陆地上的新鲜事。

半个月后，国王的搜救队找到王子。

宁次的鱼尾巴不允许他和鸣人一起离开，但是他答应鸣人，一定会去陆地找他。

海底高级生物很多，人鱼占大部分，还有些懂秘术的其他生物。

离开日向海域向北游，多洞穴暗流的奈良海峡居住着精通魔药的章鱼人。

宁次一路打听，找到奈良族最天才的魔药师，想得到一瓶变成人类的药。

他在药师家门口等三天才等到鹿丸起床。

魔药师给的理由很充分，海峡太黑，我们章鱼不搞你们人鱼的作息。

鹿丸很符合宁次对魔药师的印象，怪发型，黑眼圈，一股子颓靡阴冷的味道，但是他有求于章鱼，不得不游进狭窄的魔法洞穴。

鹿丸说他的祖奶奶传有一套变成人的秘方，但是有副作用，变出来的腿走在陆地上会像踩玻璃渣那么疼，而且一个月内必须得到真爱之吻，不然就会变成泡沫。

宁次：这么多年你们就没改良配方？

鹿丸翻了翻白眼，无视人鱼的不满，反问他是不是真喜欢那个人类王子，因为药喝下去还会剥夺使用者的声音。

宁次也不清楚，但是他第一次和其他生物交流得那么愉快，想了想，觉得应该是喜欢。

鹿丸点点头，说手头没药，得现做，俩月过来拿。

魔药师开始正式和人鱼谈条件，他不能白做药，需要宁次拿东西换，而且喝药前宁次必须和家里人说清楚，省得他喝完药变泡沫了，日向人鱼冲过来杀他老窝。

鹿丸：前车之鉴，我祖奶奶就这么没的。

宁次：行吧，说条件。

鹿丸：给我打一个月白工。

宁次写了封交代事情来龙去脉的信装在鹦鹉螺里，让小家伙带给叔父，然后便在魔药师家里打工。

章鱼喜欢缝隙的地方，鹿丸腾出最大的“客房”，也放不下那条娇贵漂亮的鱼尾巴。

而且海峡太黑了，比起章鱼罐子似得住所，宁次更愿意住在暖洋层的珊瑚礁上，枕着贝壳，让鳞片沐浴在海面投下的斑斑阳光里。

人鱼是海洋最快的生物，即使暗流也能逃脱，所以住宿问题鹿丸就随宁次去了。

魔药师拿出一张海峡地图，让人鱼和他一起去采魔法海藻。

“什么时候出发？”

“等你背完地图。”

“现在？”

鹿丸没想到鱼脑子看一遍就能记住，惊讶之余，背上药篓磨磨蹭蹭爬出洞穴。

海峡深处地势崎岖，宁次的大鱼尾巴很难舒展，搅不起水流勉强靠双手扶着石壁保持悬浮。

习性不同，除了委托，鲜有人鱼进入奈良海峡，更别提长达一个月的逗留。

求知欲旺盛的魔药师盯着眼前晃来晃去的白色鱼尾，想摸。

宁次不给，鹿丸非要。

小章鱼没见过世面的表情过于可爱，宁次一晃神，被对方仗着触手多，缠住了腰。

章鱼爪子柔软灵活，搂紧了粉白色吸盘分离时，还会啵地留下圆形印记，年轻气盛的人鱼摸出火属于正常操作。

鹿丸：我还想要人鱼的珍珠。

宁次：信不信我把你打哭出来？

职业魔药师，实际大龄宅鱼的鹿丸很少上浮到明亮刺眼的暖洋层，但一向按时报道的宁次已经消失两天。

担心自己的人鱼助手遇到意外，鹿丸从海底游上来。

睡在彩珊瑚里的白尾人鱼并不难找，他悄悄靠近，拨开漂浮在人鱼脸庞附近，随水流摆动海藻般的黑长发丝，确认了熟睡的家伙确实是自己家那条。

阳光透过海面浅浅照在宁次高挺的鼻梁上，比海马尾巴还要卷翘的睫毛像钩子，钩得鹿丸怦怦乱跳的三颗心脏全摔在他身上。

鹿丸咂咂嘴，妈的，阳光下看就是不一样。

变成人类的魔法药所需的月光石只有满月才会出现。

宁次找鹿丸时正好错过，想拿到需要等一个月，也是鹿丸提出的雇佣期限。

可第二次满月鹿丸睡过头没去海底取，他告诉宁次要多等一个月，宁次说好。

朝夕相处使得鹿丸越来越不舍得放人，睡过头也只是编扯的谎言，知道不能拿同样借口骗太多次，他又找其他的理由，硬生生把药拖四个月才做好，末了还要求宁次必须把日向家的承诺书拿来，不然不给药。

制药一拖再拖，宁次已经开始不高兴。

而实际上，他心情也一直都不好，莫名其妙烦躁，找不到任何源头，宁次把这股焦躁归结为对人类小王子的思念。

他回了趟日向家，要到叔父的免责书，再回到海峡。

鹿丸把药给他，还送了他一艘人类的沉船和蛛蟹夫人织的帆布。船底已经补好，船舱的苔藓藤壶也都清理干净，拉出海面就能升帆行驶。

鹿丸撒下最后一个谎，骗宁次说魔药改良了，没有疼痛没有失去声音的副作用，绷紧脸颊生硬地开着玩笑，“傻鱼脑袋都能想到的事，我们九个脑子的章鱼怎么想不到。”

但他叮嘱宁次，变成泡沫的诅咒没有变，如果喝了药，还是要得到真爱之吻。

宁次把船牵到人类海域，爬上船，喝了药，等到尾巴变成双腿，驶船靠岸。

他通过早先留下的信物，顺利见到金发蓝眸的王子，王子也很热情款待救命恩人，带他去看人类热闹的集市，辉煌的宫殿，看能在天空绽放，转瞬凋零的「花团」，看色彩分明，味道甘甜的「无盐海」。

站在夜晚的薰衣草庄园里，宁次被萤火虫点亮的星海所震撼。

在陆地上，宁次可以吃除生鱼外的很多食物，人类的料理方式新奇有趣，味道也截然不同。

但肚子总有填满的时候，人类建筑总有看尽的时候。

宁次在第十五天开始厌倦，他怀念海底的安静，海水的咸涩。陆地的阳光太刺眼，海峡的荫凉和贝壳的温和刚刚好。

宁次向鸣人借了艘船，带上自己尝过的比较适合鱼类的食物和十几桶烟花，划船到鹿丸所在的奈良海峡。

他趴在船沿喊海豚托话给鹿丸，让他晚上出来看烟花。

宁次等足一天，海豚都没回来，鹿丸也没出现。

他猜魔药师可能在睡觉。

宁次和鸣人约定四天内回去，等两天浪花都没看见，第三天晚上，他落寞地将烟花全放了。

始终藏在海面下的鹿丸等宁次睡着时，偷偷放了个贝壳，刻着一句话。

别忘了真爱之吻。

他没办法见宁次，因为魔药的副作用被他承受了，无论是疼痛还是失声，甚至包括变成泡沫的诅咒。

宁次回岸上才发现鹿丸的贝壳，他和找王子说起自己变成人类的经过，谈到“任务”，王子答应得很爽快。

鸣人：可以亲哦，现在吗？

宁次：……你先告诉我你身后瞪我的那个男的是谁？

鸣人把他正在释放敌意的好兄弟佐助介绍给救命恩人，还有其他好朋友。

宁次和新的人类朋友相处得还算融洽，渐渐地，他发现一件事情，自己对鸣人和对其他人类的感情是一样的，之所以觉得喜欢，只是因为自己从小就是一条鱼，太寂寞了，所以才那么渴望变成人类找鸣人。

第二十八天，鸣人又提起亲嘴的事，佐助又在瞪宁次，但是宁次已经没亲的想法了。

他知道自己的真爱不在海上。

宁次要回海底。

童话必备的狂风暴雨天，已经由人鱼变成人类的宁次湿漉漉坐在船里，海豚和鲨鱼都在帮他找人。

不好的预感逐步攀升，在最后一条海豚对他摇头时，宁次自己跳下了海。

他不清楚人类能在水底潜多深，但是他想试一试。

鹿丸躲在珊瑚礁深处的裂缝里数爪子，明天就是最后期限。

他在宁次离开的一个月里翻来覆去，希望宁次能亲到喜欢的人解除诅咒让自己活下来，又不希望宁次去亲他的人类小王子，爱上其他人。

两人共享的魔药，宁次碰到大海的瞬间就被鹿丸感应到。

流动的海水如碎玻璃，折磨着鹿丸的触足。

这是他替宁次承受的诅咒，直到他接住坠落入海底的身影，将人类生存必须的氧气渡进那人口中，那份连同心底的窟窿一同把他推向深渊的疼痛消失了。

鹿丸浮出水面，诧异地看着怀里的人，“真爱之吻？”

宁次亲了亲鹿丸带着咸味的嘴唇，“真爱之吻。”

番外

魔药师有了新委托，研制变回人鱼的药。

在宁次没变回又长又漂亮的大鱼尾巴前，考虑到人类麻烦的呼吸系统和章鱼脆弱的皮肤组织，鹿丸只能陪他在海滩上做。

有时是孤岛，有时是带浅滩的洞穴。

作为大龄独居人鱼，同族都没见几条的宁次把俩人跨种族负距离沟通的主导权交给了魔药师。

选择骑乘的鹿丸双手搭在宁次肩上，缓慢张开八条触足，露出事先揉开的身体一点点往下坐，全吃进去的时候脖颈后仰，颈线诱人。

看着小章鱼的皮肤泛着煮熟似得浅粉色，宁次无师自通，几下就弄到对方呜咽。

鹿丸的腰被用力搂着，最隐秘柔软的地方被不断入侵，舒服得说不出话，软软的爪子吸着男人后背，动情时留下一圈圈红印。

做完后不想动的鹿丸趴在宁次身上咬耳朵，软体动物习性让他总想四处乱摸，摸出火就逃回海里，留人类的宁次咬牙切齿，只不过这一笔笔账在药水做好后，全都讨回来了。

鹿丸心心念念的人鱼珍珠，宁次最终给了，色泽饱满，形状圆润，漂亮得都不舍得磨成粉末。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“还想要吗？”

“不想。”

鹿丸摸着鼓起的肚子，被填满珍珠的内腔又酸又胀。

魔药师宣布，自己对人鱼这个物种彻底丧失兴趣。

但可怕的是，宁次对他反而起了好奇心。

毕竟章鱼的柔软度世界第一。

（感谢@楚栖迟 太太没见过世面可可爱爱的鹿丸，和会“啵”一下的色气爪子还有狂野鱼车！！！）

15

长发公主au

童话背景

宁次是个巫师，住在靠近王城的森林里，他在森林附近施了魔法，普通人无法进入。

有一天，照例检查魔法结界的宁次在森林边缘靠近人类居住的地方发现一株神奇的魔草。

魔草念咒语的时候会发光，还有半个月成熟。

男巫每天都会来看，就在成熟后准备采摘的当晚，他发现魔草不见了。

最近总有来森林附近采野果的人类。

宁次猜是他们采走的。

他伪装成人类在村庄里打探消息。

王城的国王生了孩子，这株外形奇特的植物被当成珍宝献给了刚诞生的王子陛下。

宁次趁夜潜进王宫，一边念咒语一边找魔草，发现了摇篮里发光的小王子。

小王子三个月大，躺在摇篮里，见宁次就咯咯地笑，还薅住他的头发。

王子的奶娘刚好推门进屋，小王子对男巫顺滑黑亮的长发不放手，情急之下宁次只能抱着孩子离开。

森林中心有座高塔，是宁次住的地方，孩子抱回家后，他希望能把魔药提出来。

试了两天都没办法在不伤害小王子的情况下取走魔药，宁次放弃了，准备把孩子送回去。

王宫因王子失踪，戒备森严，小王子又很黏他，睁眼见了他就不撒手，男巫在森林里住太久，起了寂寞的心，就把小王子养在身边。

小王子从爬行到走路都是宁次一点点教大的，小王子会说话时，宁次告诉了他人类母亲给他取的名字。

鹿丸从小生活在高塔上，他对外面的世界不好奇，有蚊虫有猛兽，何况最好看的人就在身边，还会给他做各种好吃的，讲各种小故事。

鹿丸的长发在宁次念咒语时，会发出太阳般的亮光，每次检查森林的魔法结界回来时，他都会让鹿丸把头发从高塔里垂下来当梯绳。

眼看小王子一天天长大，四肢抽条，脸颊脱去婴儿肥，身体逐渐成熟，宁次对鹿丸多了异样的想法。

他觉得这样不对。

鹿丸从小到大只见过他一个人，是他偷来的温暖，不能继续下去。

宁次告诉自己，该放手了。

他的小王子值得外面更好的世界。

注意到鹿丸总会倚窗口向外望，男巫在小王子十五岁生日那天，提出了把人送出森林的事。

鹿丸赖在床上不愿意下塔。

之后宁次又用了很多办法，怎么也不能把鹿丸骗出塔。

男巫教育小王子，人类的世界要比石头塔里的书精彩数倍，小王子摇头，我出森林就找不到你了。

鹿丸不傻，他读了好多巫师的书，知道宁次在森林边缘做了什么。

宁次告诉他只要见识过正常人的生活，自然会忘记森林的一切。

鹿丸不愿意，他谁都不想认识，他只要宁次。

宁次说你会后悔的。

倔强的小王子不认同男巫的说法，骑在男巫腰上，对着男巫的嘴巴狠狠咬了一口，说这是能让两个人永远不分离的魔法。

小孩不懂力道，宁次被咬出血，他盯着小孩沾了自己鲜血的唇瓣，血气下涌。

他问小王子是从哪里听来的，小王子跳下床捧着一本厚厚的童话集，指着王子和公主亲吻后幸福快乐地在一起的桥段，洋洋得意。

对两性概念模糊的小孩还扬言要给男巫生宝宝，掀开衣摆坐回宁次身上，摸着自己平坦肚皮，脆生生地问男巫今晚会不会有小精灵往这里塞兔子蛋。

住在天空树的精灵会不会充当冒牌仙女宁次不清楚，反正那晚他没让小孩肚子空着。

被欺负得落雨梨花的小王子下身还塞着男巫超规格的硬物，说什么也要把书撕了。

宁次一向宠鹿丸，把人吃了后更是宠上天，放人的事再没提。他问鹿丸如果不想离开，为什么每天都趴在窗口望。

鹿丸说自己在看云，云和宁次的眼睛很像。

男巫体会了把心律失调的冲击。

心意相通后，俩人整天在塔里干些没羞没臊的事，那头长得过分的头发也被开发出了新用途，绑在鹿丸未被晒过白如牛奶的身上，念咒语亮起的长发衬得红脸蛋苹果似得甜美。

森林的魔法结界因俩人厮磨已经好久没去检查，宁次告诉鹿丸这次可能要傍晚回来。

男巫刚走不久，小王子便听到塔下有呼唤声，腰酸得厉害，便只把头发从窗口扬下去。

爬上来的是个从未见过的陌生人类，并不是他的漂亮男巫。

鹿丸猜是结界某处破了才钻进来的人。

男巫的书已经被他看了三四遍，鹿丸拄着下巴打量自称猎人的男人，觉得也许会是个宁次不在时消磨的好选择。

两人攀谈中，猎人意识到对面坐着的清秀少年就是国王十五年轻丢失的孩子。

那张仍挂在城门口的高额悬赏单引诱猎人出手。

鹿丸被打晕带出高塔，一觉醒来睡在完全陌生的地方，身旁是对儿衣着华贵，头戴王冠的中年夫妻。

高塔的书都是按宁次的喜好收录，鹿丸虽然对两性缺乏认知，其他方面知识储备量远超常人，加上宁次并没有隐瞒自己把他从王城抱出来的事实，鹿丸很快推测出当前状况。

判断自己没有生命危险，鹿丸又恢复了懒散模式，反正他的男巫会找到他。

鹿丸在皇宫里面无表情享受着姗姗来迟的亲情，宁次回到高塔则差点疯了。

自己养的崽有多懒自己心里最清楚。

只有可能其他什么东西把鹿丸带走的。

宁次询问了所有知道他住处的巫师，挨个敲打森林里能爬上高塔的野兽，路过人类村庄，看见王城举办庆典庆祝王子回归，心才放下。

像十五年前一样，宁次偷潜进皇宫，找到了垂帘床里吃葡萄打哈欠的小王子。

小王子见了男巫唰地蹦下床，俩人黏在一起。

宁次要带鹿丸走，鹿丸恳求多留一天。

宁次心底咯噔一声，面色凄苦道，比起森林你选择了这里吗？

鹿丸噗嗤笑出来，他只是答应国王出席明天的庆典，如果庆典前失踪，肯定又要造成慌乱，因为猎人，国王已经知道他住在森林的高塔里，届时派兵寻人，弄到什么偏法破了魔法结界，最后不安宁的还是他和宁次。

男巫答应多留一晚，并且只留一晚，这个皇宫总给他不舒服的感觉，是巫师的第六感。

鹿丸觉得宁次担心过度，把人拉上床闹了半宿。

自小王子失踪，国王始终没得子嗣，按规定，国王逝世，王位将传给其他王族。

但是小王子回来，继承人也会更变。

贪恋权位的王族准备在庆典上杀掉鹿丸。

坏人们弄来了黑魔法诅咒。

宁次在城墙下看着自己的小王子头戴王冠身穿礼服受万人膜拜，想到这人永远会陪在他身边，心里说不出的美滋滋。

鹿丸自然一眼在人群里认出宁次，嘴咧得格外高兴，他刚要挥手，异变突生，宁次挡在他身前，扛住了来自暗处的袭击。

人群顿时骚动。

鹿丸为了救宁次，割掉了自己的头发，放在不断涌血的胸口。

魔草发挥作用救了男巫一命。

原本不赞成儿子和男人，还是个拥有可怕力量的巫师的国王也松了口。

于是像童话一样，王子和男巫在森林里快乐地生活在一起。

16

带球跑ABO

原著向

鹿丸是Omega。

忍者世界里，Omega忍者只能做后勤。

鹿丸一直想帮鸣人，没想过自己会发育成O，更没想过伪装，只是分化时正赶上佐助叛村，阿斯玛老师牺牲，所有事堆在一起。

为了不从中坚力量里退出，才决定隐瞒身份。

鹿丸的味道和烟草有点像，所以他开始抽烟，因为烟燃烧后那股刺鼻的味道比较像Alpha和Alpha对冲时候的感觉，也因此谁都没认为鹿丸有什么问题。

是Omega，就会有发情期。

第一次来得猝不及防，正好赶上手鞠在和他争论。

手鞠诡辩不过鹿丸，一扇子砸鹿丸脑袋上，砸出来一股O的信息素。

俩人都砸懵了。

手鞠年龄要大一点，见识过O发情，马上把鹿丸藏起来，然后去买抑制剂。

刚开始手鞠以为是她的错，把木叶大脑砸坏了，性别都砸歪了。

所以她没敢和任何人说，守着鹿丸三天，等人醒了看看怎么办。

第一次发情并不难熬，鹿丸很快就缓过来，也庆幸手鞠没四处张扬，就和她简单说了这个事。

四战在即，大家心里都藏了很多压力，不需要更多一个炸弹。

手鞠很担心，但是鹿丸说的有道理，就嘱咐他多照顾自己。

这事就过了。

打完仗，宁次活下来，在医院躺好几天。

鹿丸去看病，宁次还在昏迷，鹿丸守会儿人，觉得头晕，最近自己被战后重建折腾得不轻，估摸是过劳，就趴床头睡着了。

一觉睡醒满屋子O的味，鹿丸几乎跳到窗前，立刻开窗。

宁次还在昏睡，鹿丸勉强放心，他现在不清楚自己是发烧还是发情，等屋子里味散净就赶快离开。

五国联合协议达成，砂隐和木叶亲上加亲，手鞠我爱罗动不动就来串门，手鞠觉得只有自己知道鹿丸身份，就对他格外照顾。

虽然照样打，也动不动会送点围脖手套Omega药，搞得周围人都觉得手鞠对鹿丸有意思。

问鹿丸，鹿丸一脸疑惑，还被井野骂不懂风情。

当上辅佐官，木叶很多任务由鹿丸派发，宁次和鹿丸见面变多了。

医院里虽然没有意识，宁次身为Alpha泡在Omega信息素里两三个小时，难免产生亲和感。

所以他总觉得鹿丸闻起来不太对劲，虽然还是刺鼻得让人不舒服，和AA对冲有点区别，又说不出来哪里不对。

三好宁次不抽烟不喝酒，分辨不出焦油和Alpha信息素的区别，之后又被安排出任务，忙来忙去，逐渐把鹿丸身上A味抛到脑后。

这次的任务内容要求带新人。

宁次有点拒绝，他不是照顾人的性格，鹿丸把他单独叫出去，在天台跟他吐槽自己的新人助手，告诉他木叶必须要有新力量。

“我这么怕麻烦都肯带人，我相信你能把他们照顾好。”

宁次鬼使神差点头了。

领着俩刚考完中忍证的崽，出了木叶大门才知道被洗脑，但是已经出发就没办法了。

A级任务宁次单独完成绰绰有余，主要是让俩少年多积攒经验，实际上手时，情况突变，A变S，敌人有大批量增援。

宁次自保不是问题，但是两个崽被抓了，以往宁次肯定会当机立断，先回村申请支援。

两个中忍被抓完全是他们在撤退时自己犯错，而且宁次也拿到了任务物品。

他想起自己对鹿丸的承诺，昏血上头就没走，返杀回去救少年们。

和宁次预想的一样，敌人防备倍增，折回基本等于自杀。

他吸引力大批火力，让两个少年逃出去了。

因为事先把任务物品藏了起来，敌人没找到，不会立刻杀他。

宁次现在只希望俩崽能靠谱一点，去找鹿丸想办法。

鹿丸听到消息后，立刻组织营救队，鸣人说，这一点都不宁次嘛，他终于不那么吓人得冷静了。

鹿丸这才明白为什么宁次会选择把自己折里面，送两个新手出来。

觉得自己也有责任的鹿丸要求加入营救队伍。

一堆大佬去了，把敌人打死了。

上面忍者乱斗不适合鹿丸，他拿到钥匙便去地牢找宁次。

敌人为了要回被偷的东西，对宁次用了不少刑，都被他硬抗下来。

因为憋得太狠，看见鹿丸来救他时，因为安心而一下子爆掉信息素，立刻发情了。

这种情况属于情绪激动，缓一缓就好。

但是鹿丸没防备，吸了一大口，也被迫发情。

宁次被Omega泄出的信息素烧到失智，把人给办了。

鹿丸心存愧疚没反抗，反抗不了也是一方面，只能拿影子术护住脖子不让人标记，但控制不住宁次在他肚子里成结。

宁次那边早就意识模糊，他本应该被自己的Alpha素顶晕，闻到Omega的味道后完全本能支配，在湿热狭窄的生殖腔里释放后，大脑马上断片。

鹿丸第一次被成结，疼得死去活来，特别需要Alpha的抚慰，但他不能把宁次叫醒，暴走的Alpha很可能再对他脖子后的腺体发起攻击。

鹿丸微微调整坐姿，骑在男人胯上等结消了后起身收拾残局，顺便点根烟犯愁。

鸣人他们打完敌人半天没等到鹿丸出来，纷纷进地牢。

嚯，这味绝了。

鹿丸人模人样走出来，说敌人给宁次下了O的药，这会儿不太好已经昏过去了。

“等人醒了我把他带回村，你们收拾收拾撤吧。”

“……好。”

宁次在医院醒来，他之前被敌人扎了好几针吐真剂，记忆很混乱，隐约觉得自己好像做了什么很重要的事，还有哭声和Omega的味道。

小樱告诉他因为身体被注射过多不明药物，信息素混乱，耳鸣幻觉都属正常现象。

幸运捡回一条命的新人们哭哭啼啼说着感谢的话，宁次听得头疼，打发两人滚回训练场重新修行。

五天后，宁次伤好出院，他找鹿丸汇报，闻到鹿丸身上的味道很熟悉，没开问鹿丸就说是我把你带回来的，你还觉得哪里不舒服吗？

宁次摇头，晕晕乎乎走了。

把宁次骗走鹿丸出一身冷汗，他可不觉得这人知道他是Omega后，会像手鞠一样接受无障碍的同时还能帮忙打掩护。

鹿丸已经是后勤了，不用打打杀杀，但秘密藏到现在，没必要再公开引起恐慌。

一但说出口，也许会滋生新的问题。

地牢的事虽然宁次忘了，鹿丸却记得清晰，包括唇齿交缠的味道，汗水的热度，以及进入时的疼痛和欢愉，甚至时不时会做梦重回那处阴暗潮湿的地牢。

每次惊醒，鹿丸都是心神不安，胸慌气短，身体也日益疲劳。

手鞠又来木叶玩了。

第一件事肯定是去看看她的Omega，结果发现鹿丸精神极糟，身体也瘦不少。

手鞠觉得木叶太过分，竟然这么压榨人，不顾上班时间，就要把鹿丸拉出去释放心情，说白了逛吃逛吃。

鹿丸这边看着手头事也不多，洗脑自己这是在维护两村友谊，便和手鞠逛吃去了。

手鞠一路不停掐着鹿丸的脸腰手，说你怎么能瘦成这个样子？

在她眼里鹿丸就是她的小姐妹，但是别人眼中就不一样了，闪瞎眼的众人都想着这俩没羞没臊撒狗粮的什么时候公开。

被手鞠一说，鹿丸也注意到自己真瘦很多，点菜时点了一大桌子。

井野：啧啧啧，终于会宠老婆

鹿丸：？？？

菜一上桌，鹿丸看完脸色就变了，放下筷子往外跑。

辅佐官第三次吐完回来，手鞠眼神就不大对劲，整顿饭俩人谁都没吃几口。

手鞠跟着鹿丸回家，让他把信息素放出来。

鹿丸觉得奇怪，但还是照做，原先的熏木香现在又甜又腻，把鹿丸自己都吓一跳。

手鞠告诉他，Omega孕期信息素都会变得更香甜以吸引伴侣给予自己更多关爱。

手鞠双手环胸，“说吧，哪家猪把你拱了？”

鹿丸不信，手鞠又冲进药店买验孕棒。

事实摆在眼前，他整个人都不太好。

看鹿丸这反应，手鞠也心凉起来，她在砂隐一直没听鹿丸和谁好上，这次见面也没看见鹿丸被标记，就怕哪个野A，结果还真是。

手鞠问鹿丸怎么办，堕胎的话木叶不行可以找砂隐。

鹿丸也不清楚，习惯性想抽根烟压惊，被手鞠直接没收，“你可长点心吧。”

鹿丸摸肚子想半天，突然觉得有个小家伙陪，自己就不会太孤单，不用整晚一个人坐在屋子里发呆。

手鞠觉得鹿丸疯了，堕胎虽然有被发现的危险，生孩子危险更大。

她问鹿丸是不是想把Omega的身份公开了？

鹿丸说不想，因为公开的话，肚子里的崽必须要有Alpha。

听这话手鞠算明白，这人知道野A是谁，还打算瞒起来。

“那你生孩子有对策吗？”

鹿丸摇头。

手鞠给了他一个方案，他俩结婚，等鹿丸肚子大到瞒不下去的时候，再请假，然后两人消失，找个隐蔽地方生孩子。

生完再说是手鞠的，以后离不离婚看情况。

做出如此牺牲的手鞠是有条件的，“你要告诉我野A是谁。”

在告诉全世界和只告诉手鞠一人之间，鹿丸选择了手鞠。

听着完全是鹿丸自找的苦头，手鞠都不好意思骂宁次。

事情就这么定了，手鞠两天后要离开木叶，为了不让结婚太突兀，离开前俩人公布了恋情，一堆人可喜可贺。

鹿丸和手鞠结婚甭管真假都相当于两个村子合并，这件事必须要互相通知，好在两个影关系不错。

半个月后，鹿丸孕期反应逐渐严重。

缺少Alpha的信息素，整晚都睡不安生，小腹也时不时抽痛。

他给手鞠打电话，电话那头一顿臭骂，叫他活该当初不选更简单的方法。

“没被标记的Omega生孩子就是这么难，这只是个开头，后面有你疼的时候。”

骂完了，手鞠靠谱地说了几个缓解方法，最重要的还是让鹿丸多接触宁次，虽然没标记，但宁次的信息素会对鹿丸起很大安抚作用，毕竟他才是鹿丸肚子里的崽的爹。

鹿丸其实隐隐约约发现了自己对宁次不一样的感情，但他心里更重要的是村子，对这份感情没任何保障，所以一直搁着。

现在他不得不面对这个问题。

想不到宁次因责任和他在一起的其他可能，鹿丸又缩回壳里，是工作不多还是睡觉不好，浪费时间干这个。

他又恢复原来的状态。

但是崽越大，他的身体负荷越重。

鹿丸越努力吃饭，越吃什么吐什么，一觉睡醒汗能湿透被单，肚子也三五不时得疼。

他吃了些仿生Alpha信息素，也只能保障胎儿正常发育，对母体压力没有任何作用。

在一次工作途中，鹿丸竭力晕倒。

宁次始终在忙任务，久别回村听说了鹿丸和手鞠要订婚，略略感到意外。

因为大家都送订婚礼物了，宁次想着至少补一个口头上的恭喜，敲开辅佐官办公室的门。

门没锁，鹿丸躺在地上，痛苦地蜷缩成团。

顾不上多想，宁次第一反应把人抱进沙发，刚要去喊医生被苏醒的鹿丸拦住，怀孕的事小樱一查就会败露。

宁次问自己能做些什么，被告知只要在屋子里陪他一会就好。

这个要求并不过分，而且鹿丸样子看起来的确很糟。

宁次给他倒了杯，安静坐在鹿丸身边。

鹿丸出了很多汗，衣领和头发黏在一起并不舒服，他动了动领子，宁次嗅到一股和刺鼻的烟草不同，很甜很熟悉的熏烤草木的味道。

原来俩人已经标记了。宁次这样错误地想，他把鹿丸身上Omega的味道归结于手鞠，心里说不上什么滋味，有点落寞。

但仔细想想，他又不觉得和自己有什么关系，等鹿丸脸上稍微有点血色后，便告辞了。

鹿丸没想到Alpha的信息素对他影响会这么大，几乎宁次出现的瞬间，肚子就不疼，神经也不会绷得快断，细胞从头到脚地愉悦。

这种感觉太可怕，他把人赶走了。

因为闻到真爹的味道，仿生信息素对鹿丸的作用急剧下降，基本可以扔了。

没办法，鹿丸下班后，开始在日向道场附近转悠。

一向善于规划的辅佐官如今根本不清楚自己想干什么。

理智告诉他，单身Omega生不下崽，趁早解决掉，在家躺半个月又是条好假Alpha。

之前肚子平坦，鹿丸一直没有实感，现在稍微鼓出来一点点，八分饱的模样，反而让人下不去手。

手鞠也不再劝鹿丸堕胎了，甚至要求摸一摸他的崽，当然被拒绝了。

正在他乱逛的时候，碰上李找宁次挑战，稀里糊涂被当裁判带进去。

道场里汗水蒸腾，Alpha的味道更浓，鹿丸一下子就闻到宁次。

俩人单挑为了不破坏道场，特地去的后竹林。

李是Bate，整个竹林只有宁次的信息素，鹿丸闻了个饱。

磕上瘾后，鹿丸动不动就往道场跑。

宁次以为鹿丸对体术感兴趣，但这人来了就往角落一坐，半天不挪窝，也不知道是来干什么的。

想起上次鹿丸状态有点糟，宁次对他不自觉多照顾一点，有时候训练完泡茶时，还会给对方带一杯，雏田来送点心时，也会特地留几块。

鹿丸有次在道场睡着了，宁次从鸣人那里听说了鹿丸很忙很累的事，怕人再在他这儿着凉感冒，就把自己的一件外褂盖在鹿丸身上。

自那以后，鹿丸好像真就是来睡觉的，每次不忘讨件外套披。

宁次也不是总去道场，他还有任务做。知道那人扑空几次后，他问鹿丸是不是有事找自己。

鹿丸憋半天，说缺棋友。

明知道这人在说谎，宁次也没办法，鹿丸想藏的东西谁也挖不出来。

因为担心，宁次就承下棋友的身份，时不时去趟办公室，找辅佐官忙里偷闲来一盘。

他渐渐发现鹿丸工作的辛苦，身体还不像很好的样子，对鹿丸关心就更多，直到越线。

孕吐消了后，鹿丸逐渐嗜睡，夜里常脚抽筋，每次醒来信息素都会搞得他情绪混乱。

手鞠说是正常现象。

孕激素使得鹿丸工作上难做决定，很怕哪个决策受到激素驱使酿成大错。

宁次常来，鹿丸有次是真的很不放心，就把自己想法和宁次说了，觉得这个向来冷静的人会给他正确建议。

宁次觉得鹿丸的计划很好，指出了一点点改动，这正是苦恼的辅佐官需要的答案。

同样的事又发生几次，在鹿丸都没意识到的情况下，自己已经越来越依赖宁次。

而宁次那边则觉得鹿丸真得累坏了，不然怎么会犯一些感性上的小错误，连带着更上心疼人。

立秋刚过，鹿丸躺沙发上午睡，安静美好得像瓷娃娃。

宁次没忍住，过去摸了摸他的额头，皮肤碰触牵连着心悸。

宁次知道自己完蛋了，看上这个有妇之夫了。

鹿丸醒得突然。

他看那人抱着腿缩在沙发上很不舒服，问怎么了，鹿丸说是抽筋，他想也没想就把鹿丸放到自己膝上，双手认真揉着对方小腿。

腿不疼还有信息素在身边，因怀孕变得嗜睡的鹿丸迷迷糊糊又合上眼。

宁次被打断的苦情再度冒出来，越瞅越后悔自己怎么没早点，让手鞠捡了个便宜。

不能干挖墙脚的事，宁次把这股心意憋了下去，行动上对鹿丸更是好，就差住辅佐官办公室，任务回来第一件事找鹿丸，问问这人有没有老实吃饭，有没有熬夜，腿还疼不疼。

鹿丸正缺着Alpha的信息素很焦躁，看见宁次什么都好了。

因为没被标记，还信息素不足，鹿丸肚子里的崽长得很慢，现在有爹天天管饱，体积吹气球似得大起来。

鹿丸偏爱宽松的大褂，平时走动并不明显，哪怕显怀后，也只是吃撑的模样。

他现在已经习惯在办公室睡觉，因为办公室里全是宁次的味道。

为了崽，鹿丸把烟戒了。

少了烟味后，宁次再闻鹿丸就没有那股AA对冲的刺鼻味，偶尔贴近了还会嗅到甜甜的气息，吸多了像Omega的信息素一样上头。

宁次觉得自己思劳成疾，竟然把鹿丸当成O，心想这人都要结婚了，怎么可能是Omega？

宁次拎着在家做的饭去找鹿丸。

他以前没觉得鹿丸嘴刁，自从知道他吃不惯食堂菜，一吃就吐后，就会亲手下厨，摸索着鹿丸的口味来，越酸越爱吃，有时甚至要多备一瓶香醋，让鹿丸自己往餐盒里倒。

这天他去了办公室，正巧鹿丸在半侧躺着睡觉，衣服垂在肚子上，衬着皮球大小的肚子圆滚可爱。

宁次有点惊讶，自己把这人喂得这么好吗？

他还觉得鹿丸很瘦，脸颊刀削似的巴掌大，胳膊脚踝也瘦得不行。

原来脂肪都堆肚子上了。

越想越觉得鹿丸的小肚腩可爱，宁次没忍住，趁人睡觉，偷偷把手放了上去。

宁次手刚放上去，就有东西踢了他一下，同时鹿丸猛地睁眼。

俩人对望，宁次没开口鹿丸就抢先说他最近便秘，可能是肠气。

这是鹿丸第一次胎动，算时间五个月的崽也差不多该动了，吓得不清的Omega连忙起身，没再敢让Alpha碰肚子。

面对不雅的胡诌，宁次还真信了，不然没办法解释为什么鹿丸肚子里有东西，又不是人均尾兽，宁次对自己假想鹿丸怀孕这种行为嗤之以鼻。

人家一好好的A，被自己脑成O就够过分了，现在还要揣崽？

宁次表示二十年日向教养白瞎了。

他给鹿丸买了一堆药，鹿丸没敢吃。

这件事也让鹿丸突然惊醒，他都不知道自己对宁次已经这么没防备，于是又开始躲宁次。

断了信息素的崽反扑得更厉害，没两天鹿丸就妥协，去道场找人。

两人暧暧昧昧一个月，鹿丸的肚子越来越大，已经要遮不住了。

手鞠从砂隐过来，准备计划的最后一步。

手鞠在衣服里塞了两袋薯片，装起孕妇有模有样，比鹿丸都像。

惊得木叶一帮人下巴全掉。

不愧是IQ200的天才，事业家庭两不误，这刚订婚，崽就安排上了。

大家拉着鹿丸非要喝酒庆祝，手鞠装肚子疼，鹿丸立刻抓住机会，变身五好未婚夫，把人送回家，喝酒不了了之。

大家都在嗦这口狗粮时，宁次脸黑得能杀人。

看着俩人有崽了，挖墙角都没资格，宁次把自己关道场里天天练拳，练一半雏田过来告诉他，鹿丸请长假要照顾手鞠直到生育，直接酸成柠檬精。

自己辛辛苦苦养的人，现在要去照顾别人了？

他偷偷蹲在鹿丸家附近的树干上，开白眼偷窥人家窗户，虽然看见俩人分屋睡稍许欣慰，但是还很酸。

宁次不想鹿丸苦恼，实际上他都不确定自己在鹿丸心里值不值得苦恼。

趁鹿丸在火影楼交接工作，宁次把手鞠约出来，告诉她鹿丸最近的身体情况，包括嗜睡，肠胃不好，饮食喜好……就差写成喂养手册。

手鞠揣着薯片听半天，这他妈到底谁怀孕了该照顾谁？

晚上回家，她问鹿丸是不是把怀孕的事告诉宁次了。

鹿丸翻白眼，他告诉井野那个大嘴巴都不可能告诉宁次，催促着手鞠赶紧收拾走，再不走鸣人又该拉他喝酒。

俩人离开后，大家还在讨论这俩先上车后补票的情侣，听得宁次日酸夜酸。

酸三个月以后，手鞠突然回来。

宁次一看手鞠肚子，心想生完了这是。

手鞠问他是不是喜欢鹿丸。

宁次刚摇摇头，咬牙点了点头。

没有想象中愤怒，手鞠一副果然如此的表情，拉着他往外走。

宁次解释一路他不会跨过朋友的界线，手鞠听得烦，往宁次嘴里塞药丸。

宁次不吃，手鞠说不吃就等着一尸两命吧。

他被带到砂隐的医院，医生问他是不是鹿丸的Alpha。

宁次很懵，“……我希望我是？”

手鞠咋舌，猛推了下他后背，“就这家伙。”

医生很快给宁次打了针促发情的药，效果比药丸快几十倍，一针下去Alpha的味儿直接炸开。

鹿丸因为没被标记，还缺Alpha的信息素，羊水破了孩子还没准备好。

宁次进去以后，浑身A气直接把大人和小孩都喂饱。

鹿丸还在瞪手鞠，他不想让宁次蹚浑水。

宁次可愿意蹚了，并遵医嘱把人标记了才推产房里。

产房外手鞠给他弥补知识盲区，具体情况她也说不清，要等鹿丸出来他自己问。

宁次小三剧本秒变原配，美滋滋把人和崽都提回家。

鹿丸晕晕乎乎，养身体时孕激素退了，脑子灵光了，才明白宁次也喜欢他。

就是木叶吃瓜群众不太好，cp股站跌了。

（@亚灰 点梗）

17

睡美人au

童话背景

传说有个国家从国王平民到动物花草都处于沉睡状态，虽然在睡觉却仍能生存。

这对天天被逼着学礼仪，同各种乱七八糟的人交流的鹿丸来说简直是天堂，于是懒癌晚期的王子决定去寻找这个国家。

一路奔波，跨过山河大海，穿过人山人海。

鹿丸终于到达目的地，也在落脚的村庄得知这个国家因巫师诅咒陷入沉睡。

“红眼睛的巫师诅咒这鸣人王子在十六岁生日时被纺锤机扎破手指死亡，但另一位巫师给予了祝福，王子没有死去，他是陷入沉睡，并在将来的某一天，会有命中注定的人出现并吻醒王子。”

好巫师让整个国家的生命同王子一同休眠，当真爱之吻唤醒王子时，所有生命都会重新苏醒庆祝。

村民告诉鹿丸，漩涡国的王子已经沉睡九十九年了，据说明年王子就会苏醒。

“整个国家都停止运作的话，不会有其他国家侵略吗？觊觎财宝的盗贼呢？”

鹿丸问了一堆煞风景又实际的问题。

他就是想知道如何一边睡觉一边确保国家安稳。

学会睡眠兴国后，他才能在自己的国家实施。

村民们也不清楚，只知道那些打着坏主意的人离开他们村子后再没出现。

鹿丸猜测他想要的东西就在城堡里，便带着防身的火枪继续前行。

穿过森林，越靠近国王的城堡，鸟叫声越少，遍地枯枝，世界都在冬眠。

他在城堡门口看见了巫师，火枪对巫师造成不了伤害。

但鹿丸没有逃，盯着兜帽下的白眼睛问，“你是那个好巫师吗？”

宁次守护这个城堡已经将近一百年，自然清楚附近村落对他的称呼。

他见过太多心怀不轨的人闯进来，学习「沉睡魔咒」的人类倒是第一个。

知道秘密武器需要巫师的力量，鹿丸变得丧气。

跋山涉水这么个结果还不如在自己的国家待着。

想到还要花上数月骑马坐船回国，鹿丸希望男巫可以收留自己一段时间，他需要休息。

百年将至，宁次有种预感，鹿丸就是拯救鸣人的人，便答应下来。

通往沉睡王子的寝室布满荆棘，拥有坚定意志的人才能得到机会。

鹿丸只在第一天远远望了眼密密麻麻的尖刺，就没再溜达过去，反而整天跟在男巫身后，看他每日检查魔法结界，擦水晶球，翻看会说话的魔法书，充当合格的小尾巴。

相处久了，王子越看男巫越觉得是个宝贝，先前失落也一扫而空。

王子想撬墙角。

把人拐到自己国家，以后日子想怎么睡怎么睡，没人催他“王子该怎样怎样不该怎样怎样”，巫师能解决一切问题。

陷入沉睡的城堡连风都凝固了，白天夜里没有半点声音，到处萧瑟荒芜。

每个人都闭眼坐着魔法美梦，除了施术者。

鹿丸同男巫走在空荡荡的城市街道上，“你一直都在这里吗？”

“从许愿开始。”

“不会寂寞吗？”

“习惯了。”

宁次一直等着这位异国的王子问他关于命定人的事，可对方总缠着他问些自己的事。

以至于本来需要经过考验才能得到的「沉睡攻略」反而被他带着强买强卖意味免费甩卖出去。

“你要先在满月的夜晚去城外找到能映出月亮的水潭，用月光水涂抹刀刃，这样劈开的荆棘才不会再生。王子的寝室在城堡的最高层，里面还有镇守的两个怪物，一个考验你是否善良，另一个考验你是否聪慧。”

宁次说了一堆，异国的王子拎着因魔法同样沉睡的野兔，“我能吃吗？”

完全没有任何兴趣。

鹿丸没提启程的事，在男巫家里蹭了一个月又一个月，让宁次不断在「这人不是命定之人」和「也许时间未到」摇摆。

两人在相处中逐渐产生感情。

宁次开始惧怕百年的到来，尤其随着时间临近，王子一改懒散，频繁地向他打听鸣人的事，这让宁次很难受。

鹿丸则坚定了拐人的信念，和男巫相处久了，对方的脾气秉性早摸得差不多，不把对方背负的巨任卸掉，对方肯定不会乖乖和他走。

所以尽管对上百岁的老王子不感兴趣，鹿丸还是准备从找月光谭开始行动。

等命定之人？

他才不要把自己的幸福寄托在等了一百年都没等来的人身上。

鹿丸趁着男巫冥想时套情报，能省力就省力是他的信条。

男巫告诉他，这个国家的王子有太阳般的金发，海洋般的蓝眸，白云般的皮肤，囊括了世界上所有的美好，

鹿丸听得心里发酸，他现在知道，自己是真的喜欢这个人，只是对方未必喜欢他。

想到那人怀着怎样的心情在这里干巴巴地守了一百年，鹿丸泄气了。

“你有没有…试过去当那个命中注定的人？”王子问得小心翼翼。

巫师笑起来，“巫师不能自己祝福自己。”

宁次起初没想过要守那么久，只是难得找到一个不会被人类打扰到地方，而且让整个国家休眠的是自己，他认为自己有义务保护这些人。

至于把那位从出生便哇哇大叫，聒噪的白痴王子描述得花一样美好，只是希望鹿丸能多一点兴趣在素未谋面的鸣人身上。

两人各自怀着心思，为解救沉睡王子做准备。

终于清除荆棘，完成考验的鹿丸站在寝室门口，时间刚好是距鸣人十六岁生日之后的一百年。

割舍不下心里的感情的巫师独自留在他和鹿丸共同生活的房子里，等着真爱之吻过后，完成使命安静离开。

反复回想着两人下棋，巡林，讨论魔法，击退坏人的几个月，宁次在沉睡国度里生活了百年的心第一次感到寂寞。

门被打开，异国的王子气喘吁吁地站在男巫面前，用拙劣的借口解释自己出现在这里的原因。

“我刚刚看见一只乌鸦飞进窗户…挺不吉利的，也许我应该明天再去看看王子…”

鹿丸摸着发红的耳垂，口齿不清道。

男巫没有发表意见，只是用那双漂亮的白眼睛盯着王子，王子觉得一头热的自己太蠢了，又改口说乌鸦可能飞走了，他可以再回去亲一口睡了一百年的家伙。

但这次男巫没让王子从自己身边离开。

他拽住王子的手腕，把人搂在怀里，对着那张颤抖的嘴唇亲了下去。

他说，“我喜欢你。”

同一时间悬挂在房檐的枯藤，鸟窝里沉睡的麻雀以及天空河流全部恢复生机。

鹿丸被意外的发展吓到，“你不该亲我……我也不应该……但是——你的祝福生效了？”

宁次也不清楚，他看着鹿丸红成山楂的脸，“你也喜欢我？”

“唔……王子呢？”

“他怎么了？”

“你把他夸得那么好，不是喜欢他吗？

“你是他的命定人”

“才不是，我想救那家伙是因为他醒了，你就可以跟我回我的国家……如果你愿意的话……”

摊牌的俩人才知道互相浪费多少感情。

鹿丸舔了舔亲完的嘴唇，看着四周盎然的景色，提出疑问，“不是这个国家的王子也能打破诅咒吗？”

宁次也一头雾水，他用水晶球映出鸣人寝室。

两人在垂幔间看到一双红眼睛。

是宇智波家的巫师，宁次解释，当初鸣人会被下诅咒，就是因为十岁生日宴上，被人推了后背，不小心亲到佐助，冒犯了高傲的巫师。

“你看到的乌鸦可能就是佐助变的。”

“所以是他唤醒的王子？”

红眼巫师察觉到法术，挥了挥手，透明的水晶球表面四裂，图像也受干扰消失。

但在那之前，鹿丸和宁次都看见那个叉着腰，坐在床上喋喋不休的金发王子。

至于那对儿是怎么回事，鹿丸只知道他把宁次拐回自己的国家后，红眼睛的坏巫师成了漩涡国的守护巫师。

而拐回宁次的生活确实想怎么睡就怎么睡，只是睡得和他想的那个“睡”不太一样。

番外

鹿丸当睡美人的if线

年幼的小王子遭受恶毒诅咒后，国王立即下令烧毁全国的纺锤机。

鹿丸偷偷给自己留一台，十六岁美滋滋地去扎手指。

鲜花凋零，溪水凝结，城堡陷入沉睡，直到另一名王子的到访。

幻想着能睡到时间尽头的鹿丸被宁次亲醒了十分生气。

没有感情基础就嫁过去的鹿丸甚至还有点厌恶婚约者，平时闲着没事就睡觉，宁次担心诅咒没清干净，看见鹿丸打瞌睡就亲过去。

鹿丸：？？？亲你妈

然后有次把人咬了。

王子王妃从此结梁子，斗智斗勇大半年，各自被对方魅力折服。

一年后，两人向巫师许愿，拥有了一对儿漂亮的小王子和小公主。

18

青蛙王子au

童话背景

宁次是日向国家的王子，父亲战死得早，叔父继承的王位，对他视如己出。

一次外出打猎，宁次不慎将父亲遗留给他的手环掉进井里，水井又深又窄，底部黑漆漆一片，情况不明。

这时一只比巴掌大不了多少的青蛙跳到石沿上，“王子王子，只要你许诺和我做朋友，把我带回你漂亮的宫殿，我就帮你把手环取回来。”

宁次被会说人话的青蛙吓了一跳，但很快答应了交易。

傍晚，他带着父亲的手环以及会青蛙朋友回到了城堡。

一言九鼎的宁次不仅给了自称鹿丸的青蛙水晶做的鱼缸，还用丝绸宝石搭了精致柔软的住所。

他发现像会说人话一样，鹿丸不同于普通青蛙吃昆虫呱呱叫，反而像人一样，喜欢吃人类的食物，睡人类的床褥。

于是宁次定制的符合青蛙体型的小金碟和小酒杯，把他的朋友正式带到餐桌上向家人介绍，“这是我的朋友。”

鹿丸对他说，“你不需要这么做。”

宁次的两个妹妹被垫坐着白巾的青蛙吓到失色。

重情义承诺的王子态度坚定，国王虽然没表态，但把一个会说话的怪物放在餐桌上显然不妥。

本就是贪图皇家的好吃好喝才主动出手帮助宁次的鹿丸一看情况不对，抢在国王发怒前提出解决办法。

“我可以在你的寝室里，等你每天吃完饭再来喂我。”

王子答应了。

有吃有住还有人伺候，鹿丸无限膨胀。

他本来也是个王子，被狠毒的巫师诅咒成丑陋的青蛙，只有心甘情愿的吻才能变回原样，前提是他不能说出自己身份和诅咒的事。

没人愿意心甘情愿亲吻一只黏糊糊绿油油，还会说人话的怪物。

所以鹿丸给自己的定位清晰，傍上宁次这样的大佬心满意足，准备安稳渡过蛙生。

鹿丸爱睡是人类时候就有的习惯，每天睡来睡去，被宁次误以为要冬眠，查不少书籍，知道青蛙无法调解自己的体温，温度过低就会进入冬眠。

于是那天晚上，睡得迷迷糊糊的鹿丸被宁次带进被窝，趴在热乎乎的胸口睡了一宿。

并非丝绸和天鹅绒不舒服，只怪王子的胸膛太温暖，睡过一次的鹿丸再没挪窝。

还在森林流浪时，鹿丸吃上顿没下顿，偶尔还需要躲避天敌，现在闲了，每天从王子暖烘烘的被窝里爬出来，除了发呆就是继续睡。

最开心的时候是用餐，因为宁次喂他吃完饭，会用指腹揉他的肚子消食。

为了不惹麻烦，鹿丸从来不会离开宁次的寝室。

就一次睡迷糊了，把王子的衣服当成被褥钻进去，结果被揣在怀里带进书房。

那天宁次看书，鹿丸就趴在宁次肩头和他一起看。

没想到自己养的青蛙朋友喜欢书，宁次从那以后常带鹿丸去书房。

鹿丸的舌头会把书页舔得黏糊糊，每次都是宁次翻页鹿丸看，偶尔走神翻慢了还会不满地鼓起腮帮子。

王子每日都有不同课程，遇上外出，鹿丸就要求宁次把他留在寝室，自己却常常趴在窗户上吐舌头，让人分不清到底是讨厌外面还是喜欢外面。

相处久了，宁次渐渐摸索到小青蛙不想惹麻烦的心理，在没有外人跟随时，偷偷把鹿丸藏在衣袖里带到外面透气。

两人会聊很多东西，尽管在仆人眼里王子成了自言自语的怪人，但宁次喜欢找鹿丸讲话。

鹿丸下棋特别厉害，绿色的身体在黑白格子里推着棋柱，常常会不小心撞倒其他棋子。

和青蛙胜率二八开，还是对方八自己二，王子潜心钻研棋法，结果胜率更低。

说起来宁次自己都觉得荒谬，半夜睡醒看着趴在怀里的小东西，心里总暖得不行。

他喜欢上了过分聪明机灵的小青蛙。

王子把熟睡的青蛙捧在手心亲了一口，觉得有点傻气，便又把他小心翼翼放回胸口，盖上被子闭眼睡觉。

第二天一早，宁次被压醒，睁眼看见一个陌生男人光溜溜趴在自己身上。

鹿丸被掀翻，差点摔到床底下，看宁次一大早四处抖被子找蛙，再低头看眼自己恢复的人类形态。

“日向宁次你他妈昨晚对我做了什么？”

心情复杂，不知道该庆幸自己解除诅咒还是被一个变态惦记上的鹿丸从王子的朋友升级成了唯一的王妃。

19

上错花轿嫁对郎au

古代背景

因资金周转不足，武器商的女儿天天要嫁到南方财气数一数二的日向家，换取合作资金，解决家中生意困难。

途遇大雨，天天的婚轿在城郊月老庙歇脚，正好遇上另一家迎亲队伍。

两家轿子停放在正堂，仆人在偏屋侯着。

眼看着雨势一时半会停不下来，嫌闷的天天就想找另一个轿子里的新娘聊天，结果钻出来个新郎官。

鹿丸表示骑马巨累我为什么不坐轿子？

天天对这个新郎官可以说八卦心到满点，问东问西。

睡一路的鹿丸心情还算不错，难得多聊两句。

鹿丸是药山人，家族世代精通医药，到自己这一辈，他应该是扛把子，引领族人奔小康。

但是一个骑马都嫌累宁愿坐轿子的人肯定不愿意干，但留在族里，日后要么进宫当御医，要么云游四方做药农。

都嫌麻烦的天才想了个办法把自己搞入赘，入赘到第一女将军砂暴家。

鹿丸的算盘是女将军日夜征战不归家，他可以安详吃软饭到晚年。

将军那边一开始没想婚嫁之事，但有人上赶着入赘，还自带丰足家底儿，怎么算都不是赔本买卖。

一通听下来听得天天一愣一愣，是个狠人。

自己这边相当于卖身救家，对面我的人生我做主，对比太强烈，她太难受。

天雷劈了月老庙，屋顶失火坍塌，鹿丸下意识把女孩拽怀里护着，仆人也冲进屋。

一堆人闹闹哄哄把俩人各自推上轿子带走。

然后坐反了。

天天那边到了将军府，手鞠还在北方打仗自然举不成婚，勘九郎看着自己将来的义兄一身婚服，心里不由得感叹奈良家的觉悟就是高，入赘都自觉穿女装，就是不知道以后叫大嫂还是姐夫才对。

另一边鹿丸在轿子里颠一路，越晃越困，到了日向府还在睡，日足有些不高兴，看见一身新郎官的衣服更生气，刚要命人泼水喊醒，雏田就来打圆场，说武家女儿难免舞刀弄棒成习惯，一身男装换了就是，并催媒婆把人带走。

日向家十年前出过一场大乱。

现任家主的同胞弟弟一家三口遭人下毒，只有小儿子侥幸活下来，自那以后落下病根，传言活不过十五，老太爷用各种珍药吊气，勉强活到二十一。

之所以选武器商的女儿，也是看在对方有些功夫底子，能照顾好大少爷。

鹿丸被折腾进宅时已经醒了七分，意识却还混沌，迷迷糊糊被一堆人拥进洞房。

虽然身形体格比一般女子高出一截，大家都把锅甩在“少奶奶从小习武”上。

进洞房坐红榻，鹿丸总觉得不对劲，将军父母均战死沙场，大堂怒斥他不识礼数的中年男子中气十足，怎么看也不像个鬼魂。

加上庭院风格屋内配饰，看得见的吃穿用度，典雅华贵，比起将军府该有的风格，更像积淀百年的名门世家。

媒婆走后，屋子就剩鹿丸一人，他在满满书卷气的屋子里转两圈，翻翻书架，再看看壁画屏风刺绣各种落款，确定这是南方巨贾日向家。

上错轿的事一捋就能明白。

有钱人都好面子，外面婚宴摆出五条街，鹿丸想着自己要是在这关头把娶错人的乌龙闹出来，日向家能恨死他，他也就别想着回将军府吃软饭。

敢把自己计划卖出手的人胆识智慧都不缺，假新娘稳稳当当地磕着瓜子花生，等新郎官进屋摊牌。

天黑了，病痨少爷进洞房了，推门一看，满桌子果皮，枣生桂子全被新娘吃肚里。

鹿丸见人露面，把门关了，窗也关了，抖抖身上果屑，准备开场白。

本想着先装成武器商的女儿套点筹码，到时候摊牌不吃亏，怎料宁次直接戳穿他的谎言，从肩宽胯窄的男人骨骼到细皮嫩肉没茧没伤不是练武家，说得有理有据，只进门几眼就把人看得透透亮亮。

出师不利，想从气势上找回场子的鹿丸也把宁次从天庭饱满气息均匀到步伐稳健面色红润根本不是体虚畏寒的病痨少爷的装病事儿戳破了。

一个是真正练武的，一个是真正懂医的，俩互相都克着对方，谁骗不了谁。

十年前宁次全家惨遭毒杀，被救活后身体一直虚弱，拜当时有名的仙人学武以求强身健体。

后听闻凶手可能就藏在日向宗家里，日足又念同胞之情把他接回家中，凯索性让宁次装病示弱，暗中寻找仇人。

叔父提出婚嫁时，宁次没有反驳，只是日向府水太深，寻常女子嫁进来容易丧命，宁次以身体虚弱为由挑了个武家女儿，不曾想直接送来个男人。

见面就撕掉假面皮的塑料夫夫心底忿忿之余，竟还生出那么点惺惺相惜的味道。

约定了坦诚以待，两人在洞房里心平气和地交谈起来。

第一次见人放弃锦绣前程，不求功名利禄，只寻一处躲避麻烦的净土，把吃软饭搞得那么清新脱俗，开了眼的大少爷内心很是不屑。

鹿丸问宁次是怎么回事儿，宁次反手一句与你何干，憋得人直翻白眼。

深深体会了把人在屋檐下不得不低头，鹿丸对喜欢玩扮猪吃老虎的假病人更嫌弃几分。

如他所料，日向家大少爷娶妻，方圆十里张灯结彩，喜事要闹足六六三十六天，给病痨少爷冲喜。

所以鹿丸这一个多月都要继续装日向家新过门的大少奶奶。

宁次答应他，过了这段时间，宾客离开后，他会找机会向叔父说明，放人回去。

反正吃软饭，将军家地主家都一样，鹿丸点头得那叫一个痛快。

俩人都是男的也没什么避讳的，天黑了，一起吹蜡后挤进被窝。

鹿丸：我不说你装病的事，你别说我装女人的事。

宁次：三十六天后送你走。

两人达成被窝共识，谁都默契地没提圆房的事儿。

第二天一早，宁次去拜叔父叔母，祠堂里左等右等等不来鹿丸，仆人传话说人还在床上睡，一屋子女眷看宁次眼神都不太对劲，宁次借咳嗽装不适离开，回院子就去掀便宜媳妇的床被。

鹿丸睡得五迷三道，终于明白自己是谁在哪要干什么，扶着宁次去祠堂，呵欠连天端茶给家主家母，被宁次在耳边提醒约定，才终于有点日向家大儿媳的模样，依次见过日向家宗分家的人。

鹿丸又是晚起又是和宁次磨耳朵，府里都传俩人感情好，早会结束，少爷少奶奶进屋门一关，谁都想揍对方一拳。

宁次嫌鹿丸坏了他病痨人设，鹿丸嫌日向家反人类规矩太多。

互相讨价还价，宁次答应尽量帮鹿丸挡掉一些应酬，但他也要拿出日向少奶奶该有的仪态。

从步姿到进食，宁次指点鹿丸怎么能不让人一眼就识破性别，从吐血到癫痫，鹿丸教宁次怎么装病更清新自然不做作。

鹿丸翘不起小拇指，宁次喝不惯假血浆。

俩人出门装恩爱，关门互相折磨。

另一边的天天顶着红头盖进将军府后，坐床上干巴巴守一晚也不见新郎官来。

天亮询问侍女才知道是将军府。

她求见将军，被管家告知将军出征。

情急之下，女孩说了上错花轿的事，管家劝她在府里等候，并请手鞠的弟弟来将军府定夺。

我爱罗随姐姐一同出征，来的人是勘九郎，本身奈良家急着倒贴这件事就透着奇怪，手鞠脾气又爆，他不敢乱办，就写了封信。

勘九郎告诉天天一切等信到再说。

塞外距将军府数千里，一来一返至少俩月，赶上战事忙，大将军能不能看见这封信都说不准。

天天家里急着用钱，日向那边嫁进去个男人肯定早露馅了，她晚去日向家一天，救命钱就一天到不了家里。

自家武器铺自己最清楚，顶多再撑一个半月。

等不及传信，刚准备偷跑的天天收到管家送来的一封日向家的信。

鹿丸早先听过天天诉苦，宁次也不是性格恶劣的人，并没为难天天家人，说好的投资一分不差已经送去，希望女孩能继续隐瞒身份。

然而天天第二天就把事情说开，那封坦白真相的信已经在路上。

想到鹿丸困境中还记得她的家人，帮助她，天天决定去截这道消息，至少当面告诉将军她未来的丈夫是个很优秀很温柔的好人。

女孩当即启程，一路北上追寻将军队伍。

再说日向这边，冒牌少奶奶讨厌做女红，但又不得不做，这是日向家女眷的日常作业，每次他秀倦了都丢给宁次，宁次绣出来的牡丹蝴蝶活灵活现，鹿丸拿去交作业被家母一顿夸，最后成了宁次的荷包。

宁次看着自己给自己绣的荷包呆，心情复杂。

雏田和花火常爱邀嫂子去游湖。

一堆莺莺燕燕的女眷难免粘身胭脂味儿。

大少爷脸酸得发黑，不明就里的鹿丸还夸他今天气色可以直接装病。

宴席上瞧见哪家少爷公子多看鹿丸一眼，日向家大少爷马上犯病吐血，非要少奶奶扶才肯起身。

宁次强调是突发演练，鹿丸冷哼着不吱声。

日足对不懂规矩的少奶奶打进门就不喜欢，时常为难，只要宁次不留神，他的小媳妇就会被罚进祠堂跪着。

鹿丸肯定不会主动招惹麻烦，架不住祸从天上来，最后宁次索性跟着一起跪抄家规。

不知道是大少爷装病得太像还是两个大小姐求情得太多，日足渐渐不再拿死板的旧条去挑鹿丸错处。

宁次每天都会把送来的汤药浇花这件事鹿丸知道，他也一直没在意，毕竟一个身体健康到超出常人的武家，天天喝补药才是真在作死。

鹿丸一大早被他的两个小姑子叫去吃茶赏花，中午回来正好看见仆人送汤药。

宁次被家主叫去谈事不在，鹿丸就闻了闻深褐色的药水。

从小闻着草药长大，鹿丸一鼻子就嗅出异样。

药汤确实都是名贵补药，但有一味不该在里面，虽然无毒，长久喝下去对身体却会造成不可逆亏损，如果宁次真的体寒脾虚，会要了他的命。

事出蹊跷，宁次回来后，鹿丸把这件事说了，他认为这是有心人的谋害，可以从药师着手，先讨来药方，如果方子没错再查煮药的药童。

顺着这条线下去，也许能摸到惊喜。

和假娘子相处半个多月，宁次已经见识到奈良家的超凡大脑，才思敏捷，过目不忘，棋艺更是非凡。

因为只有三十六天交情，宁次并没和鹿丸提过日向家毒杀案的隐情。

鹿丸凭一碗药便帮他找到一个可能直接拽出幕后黑手的线索，简直天降神兵。

况且这件事鹿丸本可以不说，他怕麻烦到宁可入赘，足以见其真心，宁次心中一动，暗想这人也许能助他为父母报仇。

“这件事我会去查，你也有麻烦了。”

宁次说，今天叔父找他谈了会客的事，后日将有一名官人来日向府做客，日向家新拓展的商铺就在对方管辖范围内，此人偏爱武器，对各路兵器了解甚多，日足希望身为武器商的女儿，日向家的少奶奶天天也跟着宁次一起去接待。

鹿丸一脸懵逼，他只认识通用的枪刀剑戟，以及通俗的流星锤狼牙棒，其他小众武器见都没见过，更别提什么十大家名刀，七十二路暗器。

宁次买来市面能见到的所有兵器图鉴，鹿丸在书房一直熬到后天早上，勉强把这堆东西塞进脑子。

艰难应付第一关，品茶时，对方说出自己和天天家是旧识，还说两家的传家玉是当年老祖宗们一分为二的玉盘，拿着半片玉石要和鹿丸对。

冒牌少奶奶手里压根没有这东西。

宁次谎称不适帮鹿丸圆场，暂时离开宴席后，立刻派人去将军府求玉。

天天临走前将她的一些重要物品都留在府里，并交代日向家少奶奶如果有需要随时能来取走，算是解了鹿丸的死局。

经过这件事，鹿丸明白了假的终究是假的，一旦败露，惨的不会是日向家大少爷而是他这个外人。

但有人要害宁次是事实，联想到好端端一大少爷偏偏装病，不难猜出里面猫腻。

鹿丸告诉自己，等帮宁次解决这个麻烦就离开。

三十六天转瞬即逝，鹿丸一直认为自己是图安逸才留在宁次身边，毕竟将军府路途遥远又不知根底，留在日向府，宁次总会把他护得周全，两个小姑子对他也特别好。

至少今天之前鹿丸是这么认为的。

真要离开，他才知道自己贪的是宁次这个人。

但自己终究不是人家娶来的娘子，得一时同吃同住已属不易。

鹿丸藏下不能言说的心思，和宁次说清楚身份败露自己没好果子吃，报仇后便准备离开。

本来就是三十六天的事，如今还能帮衬追凶，宁次自然愿意答应。

他简略说了手头找到的证据帮鹿丸补充情报，另一边查明药方没问题，是煮药的药童动的手脚。

两人顺藤摸瓜，在查什么人能指使药童时，天天赶到将军驻扎的边境。

马不停蹄的女孩终慢一步，信已送进营里，好在将军还没回信，她估计对方是没时间看，把信偷出来还有希望。

天天应征了手鞠新招的女兵队，混进军营，因为学过武，比划起来不输军龄两三年的前辈。

新兵训练期间，她逐渐了解目前敌我状态，交锋的异域人用一种罕见的武器守城，大军久攻不下正处于气势低迷状态。

贸然进攻定伤亡惨重，一味留守军粮又不足支撑。

手鞠决定再探几次，实在找不到破解法只能烧对方粮草等敌人疲于饥饿再攻城，将我方损失降到最小。

只是那样夺下城池后，原本预计用敌方粮草补充我方的战略就要搁置，等待后续补给的时间足够敌人反扑，届时苦守城池的将会变成我方自己。

天天被安排在探敌队里，见多识广的武器商女儿一眼认出敌方所使武器。

不仅名称来源利弊，连结构图都能画出来。

手鞠从中找到致胜法大破敌军，升天天为小队长。

天天记挂着偷信，见天儿围着将军帐篷转悠，总能“巧遇”手鞠。

手鞠记得立奇功的小兵，把人招进来聊几句，讨论起兵器，越聊越投机。

天天在战场上屡立战功，手鞠也越看越顺眼，她还没忘家里还有个天降的倒插门，还给她写了封信，当时忙于攻城无暇顾及，现在全军整顿休养，她倒要看看上赶着吃软饭的家伙想干什么。

信看完，署名和她军队里叫天天的新人同名，手鞠拿着剧本使套路，把傻丫头骗进碗里之后假模假样她和素未谋面的倒插门丈夫如何情比金坚。

“偷”到信的天天躲驻地外哭得稀里哗啦，小姑娘抹够眼泪想把信撕了，发现信封里面夹了别的东西。

打开一看里面写的是女将军给她便宜丈夫的离书，才知道这人在耍自己。

手鞠也怕玩翻车，一直躲在不远处，见小姑娘看了信，马上现身。

为了回家娶媳妇，手鞠攻势劲猛，又有天天从旁协助，两个月连攻五城，凯旋回京。

另一边，鹿丸每天和暗处的杀人凶手斗智斗勇，同时还在假戏成真中煎熬。

因假旧识耽误了行动计划，药童早一步被人灭口，线索中断。

鹿丸着手分析宁次十年里搜集的东西，希望找到新的突破口。

鹿丸年少时曾被父母送下鹿山学术，当时学堂有个和他一起吊车尾的同龄生，对方是真笨，鹿丸是偷懒。

碍于相国面子，先生并没多训笨蛋公子，鹿丸也借光少遭不少罚。

听宁次说又有贵人要来日向府时，鹿丸眼皮就在跳。

然后相国夫人带着她的儿子鸣人来了。

光长个头不长脑子的相国公子在大堂当着全家人面戳破鹿丸身份，还过去和他挎脖子贴后背，“以前学堂扮女装就你不玩，现在怎么搞得有模有样？”

日向老爷子气到发抖，相国夫人也对儿子调戏行为发怒。

虽然宁次拿出屡试不爽的装病拖鹿丸告退，但相国夫人要在日向府待十天，怎么都会再见面。

宁次以祈福为由，带鹿丸出府烧香拜佛，实则躲灾。

勉强得了安息，宁次觉得不对劲，相国夫人产子时受风寒，禁不起潮湿天气，鲜少南下，来日向府的次数屈指可数。

他夜里潜回日向府调查，得知漩涡夫人是陪爱子出行。

至于相国家小公子，自然是听说了昔日旧友在日向家，才要吹这趟南风。

显然，藏在暗处的敌人发现了鹿丸的身份，搬出一招投鸣问路。

日向府家仆众多，不好找鸣人单独接触，鹿丸让宁次在城里最好吃的面馆蹲点，第二天就守到相国公子。

三人佛寺厢房聚首，鸣人先嘲笑了鹿丸一盏茶，然后被鹿丸暴打一炷香。

“谁告诉你我在日向家？”

“我也不知道，是一封无名信。”

“无名信你也信？相国府这么随意放你出来？”

“所以有我母亲跟着嘛，而且离开学堂后你就消失了，好不容易有消息我怎么能不来？”

鹿丸头疼，不想和白痴讲话。

按照鹿丸要求，鸣人回日向府演了出蹩脚戏，无外乎认错人之类，还郑重地给拜佛回来的鹿丸道歉，一口一个少奶奶，气得鹿丸翻白眼。

鸣人只是个开端。

鹿丸本不爱交际，又常居药山，相识的人不多，但活泼可爱的武器商女儿交友范围可就要以街坊来计算。

按照以往，哪怕有一丝查明凶手的机会，宁次都不会放过，但再查下去，待在日向府的鹿丸可能就要遭殃。

宁次开始不舍。

他已经被仇恨折磨十年，再多几年也无妨，何况这本来就是他自己的事和鹿丸无关。

鹿丸肯帮他已是仁义。

宁次想让鹿丸离开，斟酌开口的时候发生了毒蝎事件。

鹿丸被深藏床褥的毒蝎咬中，因及时处理加上随身携带奈良家的解毒圣药救回一命。

大难不死的鹿丸醒来第一件事是庆幸被咬的不是宁次，不然肯定会死。

当危机上升到生命时，宁次心里的优先度已经很明显，他坚定了送鹿丸离开的想法。

既然使用毒蝎，就证明两人排查方向是对的，已经接近凶手，所以对方才会动杀心。

这种危急关头鹿丸更不可能留宁次一人在狼窝。

将军全胜凯旋，全国欢庆。

急着办婚宴的手鞠亲自骑马拜访日向府，天天自然也跟在一旁。

天天到来像天雨解决了燃眉之急。

鹿丸身份得到稳妥保护，两人全身心查找真凶。

敌人见下毒没效便雇凶杀人，被宁次悉数活捉，鹿丸也从他们口中确定了自己的猜测。

取证揭发张贴告示，有护国大将军镇场子，当地知府审案抓人一气呵成不敢有猫腻。

事情全部结束，鹿丸也开始收拾行李，手鞠得到休书后早一步回将军府摆婚宴。

鹿丸舍不得宁次又张不开嘴告白，晚上琢磨着怎么开口说离开。

宁次问他还想不想继续吃软饭，日向家能养他一辈子。

“我要吃穷你家！”

“好，那先洞房吧。”

“？？？”

知道十年前胞弟一家是替自己躲过一劫的日足对侄子愧意满满，所以宁次喜欢谁爱娶谁，娶的媳妇是男是女都睁只眼闭只眼，由小辈胡闹不再插手。

三年后四个人重聚月老庙。

把那些曲折的倒霉事吐槽一遍，女将军表示只有你俩又酸又苦，我俩可甜了。

见天色不好有下雨迹象，两对儿各回各家。

半柱香后大雨倾盆，相国家公子躲进庙里避雨，刚巧看见一顶花轿，里面坐着替家族报仇，以假结婚为目的暗杀者。 

番外

做假夫妻时，鹿丸每晚的床话都有台本，一边嗑瓜子一边哼哼呀呀，还嫌弃宁次给的台本内容夸大。

外面风风光光一夜七八次郎，实际只能抱枕头叹气的大少爷说这是保守估计。

鹿丸表示不屑，真脱裤子那天，宁次诚不欺他。

男人身的鹿丸从没来过月事，仆人私下传少奶奶洞房当晚就怀了胎，以至于他下台阶都有一百个人扶着，当事人全当做土财主的腐朽奢靡风气。

总有看不惯日向家土财主面孔，想挑刺的人，听说少奶奶是个只懂舞刀弄棒的武女，特邀宁次和鹿丸参加书画会，斗诗斗棋。

让鹿丸抡双截棍可能不行，但下棋写诗，鹿丸撸起袖子干翻全场。

至今没人超越鹿丸在琼玉楼七十二连胜记录。

宁次：妈的想操，但是不行

宁次带着少奶奶参加酒宴，一男看上了鹿丸，往他酒里下药，有百步穿杨眼力的宁次也注意到了，却默不作声，在对方准备行不轨时，装病把鹿丸带回家，等着鹿丸发病自己捡便宜。

然后鹿丸掏出一颗药丸，自己把药性解了，一夜睡得安稳。

宁次彻夜难眠。

20

黑帮大佬x医学生

现代背景

*警告！剧情需要，三观不正，请遵纪守法

宁次高中那年，父亲遭迫害去世了，是警察管不了也不敢管的那种。

他的母亲遭受的打击很大，因为在宁次面前装得坚强，所以宁次并不知道母亲在想什么。

他强迫自己尽快走出悲伤，这个家需要他来扛。

他告诉自己，一切都会好起来。

但显然，母亲没走出来。

双亲相继去世后，他的叔父收养了他，但他却选择退学。

宁次要复仇。

十七岁的少年能做的选择并不多，他进入帮派，一心攀爬，反应过来时，已经没办法回到阳光下。

解决仇人后，宁次仍在组里继续混，送走两代老大，如今已经是小弟众多的头目，在最繁华的夜街开了家酒吧。

有一天酒吧闹事。

当地警察知道这里是谁罩的，接到报警肯定不会进去。

宁次当时在组里开会，客人私怨酒吧向来不管，只在结束时收取相应的破坏费。

怎料这次客人打得特别凶，见血了也没停手。

鹿丸是这家店的熟客，刚进酒吧就瞧见黑压压一群人聚在鱼缸附近。

眼看着被压在下面挨了七八个碎酒瓶的人出气多进气少，鹿丸出手制止，并在急救车赶来前，对重伤客人做了简单有效的救治。

急救员抬担架入场，鹿丸三两句就把对方出血点，受伤情况以及上车后需要注射的药物交代清楚，也正因此，这场纠纷才没闹出人命。

宁次开完会听说这件事，突然想起自己父亲当年也是这么无助，但凡当时有人肯帮忙，就不会死去。

他告诉店员以后客人纠纷，上升到生命程度就要出手制止，这也是为了不给店里惹麻烦。

鹿丸再来酒吧时，喝完准备结账，酒保告诉他今年一整年的消费都免单了，作为感谢。

鹿丸诧异地看了看的钱包，“感谢什么？”

自称酒吧管理者的宁次坐在他身边，“感谢你没有让这家店变成死过人的凶店。”

鹿丸咧嘴狡黠地笑着，又坐回高脚凳，点了杯店里最贵的酒，扭头问宁次，“说话算数？”

宁次眨着浅白色虹膜，“说话算数。”

从那以后，两人只要在吧台碰见，就一起喝一杯。

有时鹿丸带着一大帮朋友，宁次远远和人对上目光，不一会儿那人就泥鳅似得脱了身，坐进他事先占好的高脚凳里，欢快地聊上一杯酒的时间，再回朋友身边。

两人刚熟络没多久，突然有一天，鹿丸消失了。

宁次后知后觉自己压根没留对方的号码，根本找不到人。

他焦急了五天，终于抓到一个曾和鹿丸同行过的人。

宁次问鸣人鹿丸哪去了，才知道那个言谈举止老成过分的人原来还是个学生。

医学院的期末永远是最恐怖的期末，十几本书一翻开，标点符号都恨不得是重点。

饶是智商200的鹿丸也顶不住，天天泡图书馆，加上这段时间来找宁次翘了不少课，只怕凶多吉少。

知道没事，宁次放心了，同时意识到这人对他的重要。

等鹿丸活着挺过来，宁次就告白了，对自己黑社会身份也没加隐瞒。

鹿丸：长眼睛的都能看出来，这片儿就你家没人敢收保护费。

宁次：行叭，那你怎么想的？

鹿丸：我正好放暑假

爱情的轮船就这么试运营起来，甜到没眼看。

鹿丸上学时宁次天天开车蹲校门口，几天功夫医学院的天才被包养的消息就传飞了。

金主爸爸宁次一开始挺担心的，怕自己给鹿丸带来什么不好影响，后来才发现，这人能从开店喝到关店，本身也不是什么五好乖乖生。

鹿丸和丁次下晚自习买夜宵，因为想吃烤串就走得远了些，撞见三个黑帮标准花衬衫的小混混拖着一鼻青脸肿的男人往胡同里走。

双方对上视线，无外乎死肥猪瞅什么瞅和你说老子是什么？

鹿丸无聊地打开手机，提醒发小今晚有查寝，不能打架。

手机屏幕的光打在高马尾男生脸上，原本趾高气扬的三人突然整齐鞠躬，“大嫂好！”

鹿丸一愣，抬头看了看三人，福至心灵地回了句“辛苦了”，惊得丁次下巴脱臼。

刚入秋时，宁次不慎受伤，被人拿刀从胳膊砍到手腕，血肉模糊。

道上混的都讲究血性，小伤组里人互相缠一缠便是，严重了才去找黑医，末了付上一大包封口费。

宁次对着水龙头冲血的时候，正好鹿丸打电话，说室友最近晚上开黑，吵得他睡不着，问能不能去他家住几晚。

宁次说好，他骗鹿丸说要出差，钥匙放酒保那里，实际上自己准备在酒吧办公室睡几晚。

不料鹿丸当即从楼下酒吧冲上来找人。

因为是大嫂，没人敢拦，宁次还想装。

鹿丸：你一黑社会出个屁的差？

被鹿丸逼着，宁次把伤露出来。

俩人相处这么久，宁次已经不想离开鹿丸，他特别怕还在读书的孩子看见之后害怕，提分手。

鹿丸来回打量，瞧完出去叫小弟买材料。

鹿丸：活人我没经验，你忍着点。

消毒，上针缝伤，再上药。

包扎完，宁次表示，专业的果然不一样，他发现自己找了个不得了的小情人。

晚上，两人甜甜地回家窝在一起。

鹿丸天天盼着宁次受伤这样能练手。

宁次：？？？你不爱你的金主爸爸了？

大学那边，鹿丸节节逃课，仗着脑子好，笔试满点就算了，实操也优秀就不科学了。

鹿丸：你们还拿青蛙兔子玩的时候，我已经拿金主爸爸开刀了。

甜到毕业，鹿丸去外地实习。

俩人黏黏糊糊地煲电话粥，有一次打着打着断线了，鹿丸问你刚才在干嘛？

宁次：火拼。现在都死了，你再和我讲讲你吃的那个点心。

很长一段时间鹿丸都不敢和宁次讲他遇上的奇葩病患，就怕黑帮大佬带着小弟千里迢迢来“治病”。

期间鹿丸接待的一个病人死了，第一次看着人就那么死掉的医学生压力有点大。

金主爸爸对小弟说，我出差去。

大家都清楚，黑社会你出个屁的差。

宁次去找鹿丸，陪了他几天，甜到眼瞎回来了。

对待生命，宁次有觉悟杀了人就要死，只不过因为牵挂鹿丸，自己会尽可能不去死。

鹿丸问过宁次是不是有很多仇家，得到的答案意外地少。

毕竟黑社会也要吃饭，宁次走的是挣钱策略，并非专门打杀。

但是真有人来寻衅，他会让人打听打听这条街，谁才是真正的爸爸。

“会害怕吗？”

“怕什么？”鹿丸晃着脚丫，趴在金主爸爸怀里想了想，“你造孽我替你造福。”

他本来也不是想救死扶伤才当医生，只是脑袋聪明的人大多数选择医生或律师，随大流而已。

时间推移，鹿丸毕业成为外科医生，宁次也被任命为组里的少当家。

有次鹿丸被安排了十多台手术，回家直接累晕。

宁次当时不在，若不是正好鸣人来送鹿丸落下的东西，敲门没人回应，给宁次打电话把人叫回来，鹿丸可能在家里就真的休克变死亡了。

这件事把宁次吓得很重，每次出门必提心吊胆，不知道哪一面就是最后一面。

鹿丸告诉他没关系，但宁次决定洗手不干，当全职煮夫。

虽然会很麻烦，但是宁次就是宁次，花大半年全部处理干净。

鸣人：把金主爸爸搞到失业反被包养，鹿丸你也蛮厉害。

番外

天天最近搬进了新小区，隔壁碰巧住着以前的同学日向宁次。

因为门牌写着奈良，又见对方普普通通家庭煮夫，每天送另一位同居男性出门，举止亲密，天天有理由怀疑自己昔日同窗被包养了。

偶尔交谈，天天听说了奈良是首都医科大学附属医院的外科医生，间接解释了为何相貌平平，个头还没她漂亮同学高的男人能做金主爸爸。

眼见着鹿丸每日憔悴，包养这种事……被榨干的不该是宁次吗？

宝藏女孩日常思考，又不好开口。

直到有天一起买菜，遇上不良刚要绕路，被齐声问候大哥好，天天这才知道，所谓的家庭煮夫实际核善起来，一个电话，捧场小弟能堵满整条街，只是过去背景复杂，名字不适合出现在门牌上。

嗯，是当年那个风纪委员长。

天天震惊之余，发现自己cp站反了。

（感谢@流星划过云烟 太太的金主梗和大嫂梗！）

21

杀手x小学生

跟踪狂系列

现代背景

*警告！剧情需要，三观不正，请遵纪守法

宁次是混黑杀手，被组织培养得莫有感情。

年初，老大骚翻车被扫黑除恶盯上，组织捣毁前宁次逃了出来，但是身受重伤。

在最容易被捡到的小巷子里，他遇上放学回来的鹿丸。

天气也是那么刚刚好的下大雨，鹿丸把伞给他了。

小学生伞上都有自己的名签，找到鹿丸不难。

于是宁次开始了一边暗中观察，一边养伤的生活。

宁次越看鹿丸，越觉得小孩短胳膊短腿，肉肉的，可爱，超级可爱——

然后绑后备箱带走了。

宁次把鹿丸带到藏身地，郊区废旧工厂。

他想养鹿丸，就像养小猫那种。

他脑子不正常，也不知道自己不正常。

鹿丸醒了，认出来那个拿伞的乞丐。

但是他年龄太小了，认知不全，胆子还大，脆生生问宁次：

你怎么养我？你有钱吗？我们住在这里吗？

晚上吃什么？能泡澡吗？有动画片看吗？

这里离我学校好远，你有车吗？怎么送我上学？

宁次被问懵了，他从未思考过这些问题。

鹿丸摇摇头，故作老成地叹气，说你这样很不行啊，我有个发小就是，突然捡个流浪猫想养，但是养不好，最后猫病了，被弃死了。

宁次对别的不懂，死还是清楚。

他看鹿丸小胳膊小腿，一折就断，很容易死掉，他喜欢鹿丸，不想让鹿丸死，便把人放走了。

他告诉鹿丸，等我学会怎么养你，再来找你。

坐在公交站等车的鹿丸晃着小脚丫，开心地点头说好啊。

那是鹿丸小二发生的事。

他一直以为自己在做梦，但是他爸妈都报警了。

还好只失踪一天。

鹿丸有时候觉得当年是他在哪里玩，躲公园里睡着了做的梦。

他现在已经是高中生，懂得很多事情。

无聊时他就在想，如果被奇怪的男人真的带走会怎么样？死掉吗？那个男人是恋童癖吗？他为什么住在废弃工厂？

鹿丸放假去找过那个工厂，但里面什么都没有。

当初警察也去查了，只发现一些带血的绷带和药物。因为没人受伤，事情不了了之。

鹿丸就这么想了一天，放学铃响后拎着书包回家。

路过小巷子时，突然有种感应，他扯了扯衣领，偏离预定的回家路线。

巷子越走越黑，直到最里面，鹿丸的腰被抱住。

男人的声音十分耳熟，他说，

“我来实现诺言了。”

高中生鹿丸就这么被土豪宁次包养了。

宁次：爱情使我回归社会

番外

鹿丸没被放走的if线

宁次把人睡了，又香又软，幼鹿似得黑眼睛扑簌扑簌地掉珍珠，喊疼的时候，带颤的奶音像条蛇，顺着耳道钻进心窝里，绞着他的心不放。

没多久，他发现小家伙病了，高烧昏迷，自己弄不了。

心疼鹿丸，宁次偷偷送人去医院，被护士发现后报警，警察立刻把失踪一周的孩子保护起来。

尽管回到父母家，鹿丸从此落下心理阴影。

宁次锲而不舍，上演跟踪系列，初中把人拉进保健室不可描述，高中在无人体育馆器材室里不可描述，小巷地铁更是只要鹿丸敢进，他就敢现身，咬着白皙的耳朵，给人打耳钉，说些病态的话，把人折磨到斯德摩哥。

从反抗到服从，从服从到迎合。

俩人病一对儿，至死纠缠。

直到鹿丸醒悟，把宁次送进监狱。

鹿丸：好好改造，减刑出来我还跟你。

22

黑帮大佬x律师

现代背景

鹿丸去律所上班第一天，在楼下胡同看见了揍人的宁次，正好最后一击结束，整理西服领带，拿晕倒的人的衣服擦手上的血，架个摄影机就是时下流行的西装暴徒风。

鹿丸一看，黑社会惹不起，溜了，怎料到律所报道后坐下没多久，这人也来了。

上司说，他是你临时助手。

鹿丸偷摸把上司拽一边，“我刚刚看见他在揍人啊，医疗费要花七位数的那种。”

上司重新介绍了宁次的身份，日向组的太子爷，整片京都区都他地盘，高中辍学帮叔父打理事物，已经钦定成接班人，因为小混混平均学历都不高，总吃没文化的亏，所以才来这里学知识普法。

“明面上是律师助手，千万别当助手使唤，要当祖师爷供着，祖师爷有什么不明白的，必须答疑解惑彻底了。”

鹿丸开始怀疑人生。

身为五好青年，鹿丸对太子爷没啥好感，能躲就躲，被宁次拿着六法全书请教时，烟头差点烧了手。

他后来渐渐才了解，律所和日向组是合作关系。

律师打官司辛辛苦苦，总会遇上逃律师费的赖皮虫和不肯交罚款，法院又有关系，不查封资产的关系户，日向组出手暴力解决，相对的，日向组出现问题，也靠他们律所周转。

鹿丸人生信条讲究得过且过，不想惹事，和上司明说，宁次我可以教，但是你们涉黑别拽上我。

结果没两天，他手底一农民工讨薪案结案，工人卷钱人间蒸发。

宁次问他需不需要帮忙？

鹿丸说不用，钱当做慈善了，其实本人背地里穷的交完房租只够喝凉水，还是办公室免费提供的水。

宁次看出来但是没点破，也不强求共识，有事没事找借口请鹿丸吃饭，还带一些果子，说组里小弟孝敬的，他吃不惯，直到下个案子结束，鹿丸兜里有钱了，宁次才不再找名义投喂。

吃人家嘴短，鹿丸训斥上司黑白不分的底气没那么足了，还在一次宁次看合同时，变相提点了里面的陷阱，帮人省去了大麻烦。

宁次有个小弟，老婆跟别人偷情，现在偷了他的钱要跑路，被日向组抓住，按规矩剁手指跑不掉。

鹿丸正好和宁次在一起，听了个大概，不动声色地把婚姻法丢地上，还说什么以前他挣的最多的一次就是从小三口袋里掏钱，各种明示，通过法律途径把俩人收拾了，没让事情恶化。

后来听说小三家里有人是警察，真被黑帮剁了手指，麻烦会无穷无尽，走正规法律程序，反而指摘不出问题。

鹿丸成了日向组的大宝贝。

原本宁次业务繁忙，一个月能来律所当四五天祖师爷，现在一周能来四五天，剩的几天可能是拽着网线砍人去了。

俩人越来越合拍，鹿丸帮了宁次好多，宁次也想帮鹿丸，但是鹿丸胸无大志，有钱够花，从不结仇，唯一能帮的就是去他家扫地擦地洗衣服做饭。

大哥给人做家政了，小弟也不能白瞅着。

日向组疯狂流行「主妇三十六计」和「生活小妙招」。

鹿丸新接了一个大案子，忙前忙后，费尽心思。

宁次高中毕业称不上文盲，真正高端战上绝对秒杀，所以安心做后勤。

太子爷做了两天田螺姑娘，发现鹿丸不对劲，小脸惨兮兮，黑眼圈又大了。

他给小弟打电话查这件事，两天后，大嫂被人恐吓这件事组里全知道了。

鹿丸接的案子对方有点势力，各方面对鹿丸施压，让他放手。

宁次一听不高兴了。

怎么回事小老弟，打听打听谁是爹？

一出手，全消停。

鹿丸也知道了这件事，没吭声，该办案办案，结完案，收了钱，回家就给宁次一顿踹。

宁次：？？？

鹿丸很生气，他没让宁次插手，这些问题他本可以自己解决。

宁次更生气，觉得鹿丸是瞧不起他干的小混混营生。

火气一上，宁次把人睡了。

屁股开花第二天起床，鹿丸一个脑袋两个大。

鹿丸：你他妈能不能长点脑子？

他本来收集好了他们勾结黑社会恐吓证据，对方还是日向组的死对头，自己连着他俩一起举报，一窝端了简直一箭双雕。

鹿丸：你中途插手，我要是咬他们，他们不得把你们也咬出来？

宁次：你嫌我没文化？

鹿丸：有完没完？

床单滚完，俩人该确定的关系也都确定了。

在鹿神庇佑下，日向组枝繁叶茂。

后来鹿丸成了律所新的祖师爷，俩人愉快生活在一起。

小弟：大哥果然是大哥，找的大嫂比大哥都牛

第二天，小弟：大哥果然是大哥，晚上还是大哥牛

黑道太子爷情趣相当，夜生活丰富，要一边做一边让人背法条，背错了就往深捅，后来发现没机会，改成背对了就往深捅。

鹿丸：我他妈不背了

宁次：我也不装了，直接做吧

鹿丸：呸，狗男人

（感谢 @落幕又在上演 太太的法车）

PWP短梗合集

01

时间穿越

原著向

宁次对鹿丸说他告白过两次，但是鹿丸怎么也只记得一次。

想到日向宁次那别扭劲儿，鹿丸估计可能有次是他睡着了告白的或者说的是什么月色真美之类的鬼话。

有一天，睡醒的鹿丸发现自己躺在五年前还是单身狗的家里，五年前的自己已经去火影楼遭罪了，鹿丸就明目张胆在村子里闲逛，被宁次拽住告白。

鹿丸这才知道，原来第一次是这时候的他听见的。

鹿丸说他来自五年后。

气氛很尴尬，因为告白错人了，虽然也没告白错。

鹿丸想着宁次后来追自己追得那么辛苦，追到手又天天给自己好吃好喝伺候，已经是成熟的老司机鹿就想给新手宁点儿甜头以资鼓励，万一将来追一半放弃了，嫌麻烦，嫌太累，嫌他太懒，那鹿丸就失去了一个随叫随到的保姆、不，是错失一份真挚的爱情。

这就是鹿丸夜袭宁次的理由，车速直接往脸上碾。

鹿丸甚至教宁次怎么用分身术来欺负自己。

反正能想到的平时嫌累不愿意和老宁做的体位全走了一遍，帮宁次打开新世界大门，然后第二天心满意足回到未来。

另一边，五年前的宁次被鹿丸熟练得可怕的上床技术镇住了，加上那段时间五大国还爆出大名包养虐待多名男宠的事，他很害怕，脑补怀疑鹿丸也曾遭过狼大名或者什么变态的调教。

因为宁次滤镜里鹿丸比谁都聪慧漂亮。

心疼鹿丸的宁次追人追得更起劲，说什么也要把人护得安安稳稳。

直到一天鹿丸消失一天一夜，回来和他说了自己回到五年前的事，还自以为很体贴地向他邀功——

哦，变态找到了。

宁次：自己种瓜自己吃的事儿能叫变态吗？

02

恶魔x神父

五大国战乱频繁民不聊生，恶魔们四处汲取怨气。

宁次是某个恶魔领主，有一天听手下报告说南方一个叫木叶的小村子已经连续两年没收到怨气了。

据说是因为新来的神父。

恶魔们都不信神父信仰祷告这套说法，但人类很迷信，也因此给他们有机可乘吸取怨气。

宁次想看看这个神父有什么能耐，能把小村子搞得人人都没怨气。

鹿丸是两年前从神父学院毕业发配到木叶的，选择干这行是因为做祷告只动动嘴皮子实在太符合他懒人美学。

到木叶后，村子穷困缘故，大家天天排着队去教堂祈祷，希望神能给予恩赐，让土地肥沃人们生活幸福。

鹿丸上班第一天就从早上坐到半夜，来祈祷的人太多了。

虽然坐着很舒服，架不住24小时连坐。

本以为祷告室里能偷偷睡一会儿，来忏悔的都是自己无能饿坏孩子之类的，但凡长点良心都不好意思继续睡觉。

一个月以后鹿丸撸袖子。

神父下海，实干兴邦。

从土地改良到植物种植，开拓捕鱼圈养各种食物来源。

村民奔小康，鹿丸也心满意足了，可以继续当他的懒人神父。

宁次有恶魔之眼，能看因果，发现这神父有点东西，和一般只会灌鸡汤的神父不一样，于是伪装成人类进教堂。

鹿丸已经好久没接待过要忏悔的人，他听见祷告室铃响了慢吞吞进隔间。

“……是神父吗？”

“前台词省了吧，直接说事。”

栏杆挂着幕布，听声音不像本村人，村里人都知道鹿丸什么德行，换个村外人他也不好意思催人家快点，后院煮的青花鱼快干锅了，就假模假样嘟囔几句祷告。

宁次感觉到神父的敷衍，怀疑是不是身份暴露了，有些过于强大的神父也有识别恶魔的能力。

为了试探对方能力深浅，他拉着神父讨论了一堆关于神和恶魔问题，没想到鹿丸会那么不耐烦，一直催他说正事，要忏悔什么？

隐约间，宁次闻到一股糊味，神父跑出去了。

宁次对这个神父的兴趣空前，鹿丸对这个初见面就毁他晚饭的外乡人很头疼。

第二天，外乡人又来找他忏悔，鹿丸心里骂骂咧咧地打开祷告室的门，本该在忏悔室的男人正坐在狭窄的格子里，一双不属于人类的白眼睛闪着宝石的光。

木门被恶魔的细长的尾巴勾着关上。

鹿丸：一边干神父一边忏悔有意思吗？

宁次：挺有意思的。

03

命令游戏梗

原著向

鹿丸突然发现桌上有张纸，纸上写着[请说出你的姓名]

因为太简单，他就说出来了，纸上字神奇变成[请在三分钟内出门]

鹿丸觉得新奇，就在床上反复研究这张纸，最后当成恶作剧，纸上的命令也没在乎。

半小时过去，他到下楼吃早餐，老妈做的炒鸡蛋，鸡蛋卷，鸡蛋汤和鸡蛋羹，说今早鸡蛋特价，买太多了。

鹿丸不爱吃鸡蛋，早饭饿着肚子出门了，那张纸被他随手丢进垃圾桶。

第二天早上，纸又出现了，这次写的[去花店买一枝花]

因为正好要去井野那里，他就买了，那张纸也被他随身带着。

命令完成后新任务是[拥抱一下你喜欢的人]

鹿丸有点奇怪，喜欢的界限很模糊，但他还是抱住了正吃薯片的丁次。

然后字变了，[请拥抱你暗恋的人]

鹿丸：下套呢？

这次他没管，什么玩意，恶作剧有点不舒服。

纸是普通纸，他撕了。

回家老妈说早上忘了他不爱吃鸡蛋的事，特别做了青花鱼。

鹿丸这时候觉得有点不对劲。

第三天，纸叒出现了，还是那个命令，鹿丸没搭理。

上班的时候，鹿丸帮档案室的人整理文件，抱着一大摞卷轴没看见走廊有人，就撞进宁次怀里。

宁次帮他收拾满地文件，又把人送回办公室。

回到办公室，本该丢在家里的纸凭空出现。

[亲一口你身边的人]

鹿丸对这纸怎么知道他喜欢的就是宁次这件事毛骨悚然。

更可怕的是宁次又折回来，说刚刚走廊拐角还掉了一个卷轴。

亲是肯定不能亲，宁次走了，纸上说任务失败了。

两分钟不到，卡卡西从隔壁探头告诉他，今晚加班。

鹿丸这次开始正视这张纸。

他以身试惨，研究里面的任务，摸清了规律。

一天最多俩任务，失败了就倒霉，做了就会有幸运的事发生。

一些无伤大雅的小命令鹿丸做做无妨，但这张纸总会把他和宁次巧合地扯在一起。

鹿丸怀疑这张纸有学习功能，知道他喜欢宁次，就暗搓搓搞事。

鹿丸去偷宁次家枕头时，心情极度微妙。

按命令去吃荞麦面，宁次也正好在，还是纸条上要求的靠窗位置。

店里就他俩，鹿丸厚着脸皮要求拼桌，宁次竟然很高兴地答应了。

被命令折腾来折腾去，鹿丸发现宁次也有点喜欢他。

这次是被命令去偷宁次的一条腰带，鹿丸在卧室里看见一本摊开的速写本，里面画的全是他。

石锤到这地步，鹿丸准备告白。

但是那张纸更过分，要他二十四小时内完成负十八厘米的交流。

亲都没亲上就一步登垒不现实。

鹿丸没答应，准备按自己节奏去告白。

他回家后没看见吉乃，邻居说吉乃下午突然晕倒被送医院了。

鹿丸赶去医院，医生说情况不详，目前查不出问题，要先观察。

鹿丸猜到纸条搞的鬼，但事关老妈，他也顾不上那么多，梆梆梆敲门，拉着刚打开门还没来得及说话的宁次往卧室走，反正偷来了好几次，轻车熟路。

宁次一直掉线到裤子不保才制止鹿丸的行为，问他要干什么。

“没时间解释了快脱。”

无奈武力悬殊，鹿丸被反压住。

俩人僵持不下，鹿丸说了纸条命令，还把自己也喜欢他的事说了。

宁次觉得故意编蹩脚借口向他告白的鹿丸可爱过头了，顺势把人搂上床吃干抹净。

吉乃确诊低血糖，隔日顺利出院。

俩人确定关系后，纸条消失了一段时间。

再出现的时候，是给宁次的。

开始仍是些小问题，直到有一天，他拿着纸条给鹿丸看。

[48小时中出30次]

鹿丸：这是假的吧？

宁次：我肾行，主要看你。

事后宁次得到了七天连假，基本上都用来哄被榨干的鹿丸了。

又过两天，宁次问鹿丸，你是不是在木叶学院有出席工作？

鹿丸警惕起来，然后看宁次拿出一张纸[在教室里口交]

当天他和鸣人去学院做宣讲，中场休息时被宁次拉进无人的空教室，扒了裤子口到面红耳赤。

鸣人：鹿丸你去哪了？脸好红。

鹿丸：……完成任务。

晚上回家，鹿丸看见宁次在洗葡萄，因为不是应季水果，他好奇问了一句，然后肚子里装了小半盆，从下面塞的那种。

鹿丸：怎么肥四儿？

他怀疑宁次造假。

然后小纸条换人了，出现在他床头，什么兔女郎三天，射精限制，只能用骑乘一整晚，再或者无接触放置play。

宁次临时借调到别的村子工作，晚上接到鹿丸电话。

鹿丸让他随便说点什么，宁次问是不是纸条又有命令了？

纸条让他给最近一位联系人打电话，并满足对方所有行动命令。

鹿丸如实相告，之后电话play个爽。

鹿丸：我不该说实话

沙雕短梗合集

01

魔王勇者au

游戏背景

宁次是魔王，每天认认真真练功，准备和勇者决一死战。

鹿丸是勇者，贼不想干活的那种。

别的勇者小队是保护勇者，鹿丸的队友是防止他逃跑。

半年就能完成的冒险他拖了三年，被青梅竹马的队友拽着脚腕拖进魔王城堡。

宁次只有被勇者打败才能回家和妹妹过年。

盼星星盼月亮，魔王终于把勇者盼来了。

俩人一见面，

宁次：拔剑吧！

但是鹿丸两手空空，他嫌剑沉，丢新手村了。

没有剑击败不了魔王这是常识。

宁次告诉鹿丸，我给你三天时间返回村子找剑。

鹿丸：不想，我来一趟都三年，起码六年吧，中间再挣点生活费，武器也有磨损度，我还想要休假，十年后见怎么样？

深度妹控受不了十三年看不见妹妹，宁次决定加入勇者小队，亲自押着勇者回新手村取剑。

有魔王buff，沿途小怪不敢拦路。

一行人回了村，拿了剑，决斗必须要在魔城，他们又折回去。

一开始看鹿丸把魔王带出来，井野和丁次吓到褪色，相处久了，发现魔王比勇者要靠谱。

回魔城，有剑了，宁次：出招吧！

鹿丸：我没学技能。

宁次：你他妈一路怎么打进来的？

井野：你以为我等级为什么那么高？

以宁次的防御，没技能平砍的伤害还没他自动恢复的血量多。

无奈，宁次又陪鹿丸去学技能，去升级。

鹿丸躺树下睡觉，魔王撅屁股赶低级史莱姆给他送经验。

鹿丸学技能要钱，魔王起早贪黑打工挣。

终于能一决高下，宁次也混出感情了，不舍的下手。

鹿丸被照顾得溜光水滑白白胖胖，也不想下手。

俩人选择愉快地在一起。

鹿丸：告诉村长，我和魔王共殒了

井野：你妈的，为什么？

番外

鹿丸五岁那年，鹿久告诉他，咱家是世代勇者，你该去讨伐魔王了。

鹿丸当即反问父亲怎么不去。

鹿久：我这不是遇上你妈，然后有了你嘛。

鹿丸：那我也去找对象。

鹿久：别……到你这里咱家已经拖了三代，不能再拖了。

鹿丸：……

宁次从小没见过爸爸，他问叔父，我爸爸是不是让勇者杀死了？

日足告诉他，你父亲还活着，就是因为勇者总不来，他才不能回家。

后来宁次接替父亲的工作，用五年时间回家了，带着勇者。

过几天，亲家拜访时，鹿丸领着老丈人回村，让日差见到了自己白等三十多年的前任勇者。

鹿久：……抽烟吗？

日差：……

02

医生x律师

现代背景

宁次和鹿丸相亲见面第一次就表明了自己职业特殊性。

宁次：我是外科医生，可能加夜班或手术，我们在一起之后，常会回家少。

鹿丸点头：体谅你。

同居以后，宁次发现大律师忙得压根就不回家。

好么，原来一个类型。

医生一起聊天，讨论工作压力大，没时间陪对象。

宁次：不存在的，对象比我忙。

俩人约会吃饭，鹿丸觉得宁次头发那么多，技术肯定不咋样。

于是宁次拿筷子给鹿丸拼了个鸡骨架。

鹿丸：请问如何秀过学医对象？

第二次约会，鹿丸展示了六法全文背诵。

鹿丸接个医闹官司，一看材料，主治医生日向宁次。

鹿丸：这官司您是想我放水输了还是找别人应诉，然后被我打输？

过年了俩人都闲了，陪雏田出门逛街，遇上放鞭炮。

一个科普炸裂伤一个科普治安管理法。

夹中间串门的雏田：fine，我走了。

鹿丸打官司赢了被人堵胡同里揍了，送医院就诊。

宁次一看，和同事说：慢慢治，让他多躺两天，不然平时都见不到面。

结婚前，宁次给鹿丸发了篇学医女友分手后连捅恋人十三刀，刀刀避开要害的新闻。

鹿丸双手环胸，摊开合同：和我结婚，要么人财两空，要么人财双收。

互相威胁。

医患闹得特别严重的时候，院领导下令必须对待病患家属如亲如友。

宁次还是以前公事公办的态度，甚至少言寡语到冷漠。

同事：你这样很危险。

宁次：问题不大，有我对象。

其实刚处对象那阵，鹿丸觉得宁次性价比特别高，身体不舒服就会问，自带的专家号，还不用排队。

后来发现问完了就会有各种外卖往律所里送。

鹿丸：说好的恋人手作便当呢？

宁次：多喝水多吃饭比仙丹都管用。

而且做起手术，谁比谁饮食不规律都不一定。

鹿丸：要你何用？

宁次：你还真想得个癌让我查查？

（ @NI.NI. 点梗）

03

模特x影帝

现代背景

宁次是模特跨界当演员，鹿丸是业界资深老戏骨。

新剧里俩人演对手戏。

宁次人高脸帅有肌肉，嗑瓜子都能拍出高级风，天生的镜头宠儿。

鹿丸五岁开始演电影，童星出道，天才演员，没有演不活的角色。

老戏骨瞧不上池面帅哥，嫌弃宁次自带流量，前期宣传压根没去，虽然懒也占一部分原因。

片场俩人第一次见面，本以为会是场王见王的厮杀，宁次却特礼貌地小跑着过来，“奈良老师是吧？我是看着您的电影长大的。”

鹿丸脸一黑，“身份证拿出来咱俩比比谁老。”

嫌弃之余又厌烦几分。

但就这样，还是架不住宁次成宿成宿敲酒店门对台词，片场的热茶零食小仙贝，更别提化妆时候还能陪下棋，一口一个奈良老师，哄得鹿丸晕晕乎乎。

片场道具意外坍塌，宁次第一时间把鹿丸抱怀里，自己后背砸淤青，还坚持拍戏，一点不娇性，加上台词功底好到震惊，演技虽然不到位，鹿丸指点了马上就能改——

没几场戏，影帝真香了。

拍摄一路顺畅，最后打戏出了问题。

剧本是宁次和鹿丸决斗。

宁次非要借位和替身，不肯真打下去，鹿丸结结实实踹了他好几脚也不肯，蹲在导演身边嘀嘀咕咕。

鹿丸：瞧不起谁呢？你这是侮辱我对演戏的虔诚。

宁次直接厚脸皮说心疼。

剧组已经习惯俩人开拍到现在，连体婴儿一样同吃同住，所以没当回事。

只有鹿丸知道这人说的是真的，也因此懵了。

导演最后决定用替身，鹿丸看着宁次和专业武术教练对招，拳拳到肉，有点后怕。

演完了，巡回宣传鹿丸又不来了。

他是躲宁次，什么忠诚的粉丝队长，分明就是奔着他来的老狼狗。

因为鹿丸太不给宁次面子，宁次粉丝炸了，说鹿丸耍权威败家子，闹得很严重。

鹿丸公司的公关压不住，只能求太爷爷在点映上一定要露面，和宁次同个框。

点映当天，俩人齐了，坐台前和剧组其他成员一起接受粉丝问答。

当着直播摄像机和粉丝的面，宁次站起来，亲了鹿丸一口，“谢谢各位粉丝撮合，我们在一起了。”

台下女粉尖叫，“为了儿子我们卖多少水军都没问题！！！”

说白了就是宁次喜欢鹿丸这件事粉丝早看出来了，动态天天推鹿丸的剧，鹿丸一拍杂志，宁次第二天推图肯定同款男装，鹿丸去哪度假他休假也去哪打卡，再粗神经也能看出偶像喜欢谁。

当宁次终于忍不住，准备迈出柜门时，一群妈妈粉喜大普奔，暗中帮忙。

鹿丸全程懵逼，说好的拍电影，怎么把屁股也拍出去了？

番外

宁次一开始就不是正经去演戏的。

因为自己的老婆是披着合作的假皮套路来的，宁次格外提防鹿丸的合作演员，怕别人抄袭上位，把人抢了。

鹿丸对此久违地拿出初见时嫌弃的眼神。

长期占据时尚杂志封面的宁次演戏演到床上后，就没再接剧本，继续模特工作。

有天鹿丸结束拍摄回家，看见帅气的恋人把刊登过自己模特照片的杂志铺满桌。

鹿丸：干嘛？

宁次：你不吃醋？

鹿丸：赶紧的，爱谁要谁要。

话是如此，听宁次经纪人说下个月要为某奢侈品牌拍摄泳装时，鹿丸死活不同意，还拔了家里电话线。

宁次：不是说爱谁要谁要吗？

鹿丸：想我接吻戏吗？

俩没事自己找醋的醋坛子最后签署和平条约。

04

电竞au

现代背景

鹿丸是某当红电子竞技队成员，一手预判神操作吸粉无数。

因为懒，虽然本人声明是低调发育，每次自家队伍都是开局4v5，局势严峻才肯出手1v5逆风翻盘。

队长宁次又气又没办法说，毕竟自家老婆。

一次网络信号延迟，恰巧鹿丸又在走1v5极限操作，翻盘变翻车了，被经理开除队籍回家当网管。

不知情的吃瓜群众还以为他们队有什么深仇大恨。

宁次去找人回来，鹿丸不愿意，当网管巨开心，有吃有喝有电脑，还不用飞世界各地打比赛。

结果外面又瞎传风雨，说鹿丸伤透心不肯归队。

吃瓜群众深挖队长宁次，挖出来个豪门二代的背景。

俩人过往又蒙上迷幻色彩。

宁次日常风评迫害。

有一天办网络竞技，鹿丸正好感冒了，宁次去看他。

路人见完拍照：震惊！大战前，前任队长竟然恶意恐吓，奈良选手气到脸红。

那几天鹿丸都在感冒，看着竞技比赛邀请函，他刺溜刺溜鼻子，算了好难受，不打了。

第二天头条：无良战队队长弟弟行为，退役选手含泪弃权比赛。

宁次：？？？我就是去送个药

风波稍褪，鹿丸受伤手缠绷带了。

宁次要去看，被队友拦住：你可别去了，不然又热搜见。

第二天热搜：原战队队员手负重伤，队长迟迟未露面，疑似心虚，有重大作案嫌疑。

鹿丸：我他妈……就剪手指甲劈了。

被迫害严重的宁次让鹿丸出面澄清。

鹿丸：澄清啥？

想不出有什么值得澄清，鹿丸就把俩人搞对象的事儿澄清了。

宁次：？？？

队友纷纷发来头条贺电。

（感谢 @将军策马还 太太的梗）

END


End file.
